Brooklyn Manor
by hellosweetpea
Summary: AU/AH- When Alec was a footman, life was normal. Life as a valet for Magnus Bane, that's a bit tricky. What are you suppose to do when the lord of Brooklyn Manor is dropping suggestive hints? And if Alec and Magnus are keeping secrets, who else is? While romance upstairs and downstairs flickers into existence, tension strains the household when secrets are kept and revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Try number two. The first time I posted it from my notes on my iPod. WORST. IDEA. EVER. It came out all wibble wobbly. So from now on I will post from a computer. Anywho, this story was born after a Downton Abbey binge after reading COHF. Thanks to ParisFan83, for convincing me to post, my beta for looking over this chapter and Midlife-Fan for PMing about the last chapter. Now onto the story!**

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters. The lovely Cassandra Clare does. **

Chapter 1

September 1914

"When's he coming," asked Jace.

Alec took a drag on his cigarette. "Not for another hour."

Jace groaned and lit himself one. "I wish he'd get here already."

Will smirked. "You might want to watch what you say."

"Since when do you," asked Jace.

"What are you boys doing just sitting around? There has to be something for you to do," said Charlotte as she came through the kitchen.

Henry came bustling through the kitchen. They boys stood up. "William, shouldn't you be helping Lord Ragnor."

Will smashed his cigarette in the ash tray. "I was on my way up Mr. Branwell,"

"You could try to be a bit more like Isabelle and Cecily and go up early," shouted Henry up the stairs.

"That's because they help ladies," replied Will as he disappeared to the upstairs.

"You boys will need to get ready too. It won't be long before the food goes up," said Helen as she overlooked a pot.

"Alexander, could I speak with you for a moment," said Henry.

Alec nodded and put his cigarette out. He followed Henry to the office space that he and Charlotte shared. He went inside and noticed that she was already in there. "What is that you want?"

"We have decided to place you as Lord Alicante's new valet," said Charlotte.

"He isn't bringing someone," asked Alec.

Henry shook his head. "No, this is why we chose you. We wanted someone dependable and reliable."

Alec smiled. "So that ruled out Jace."

Charlotte smiled back. "Yes, that did rule him out."

"We have already hired someone else to take the place of second footman and have Jonathan be first footman," explained Henry.

"When is he arriving," asked Alec.

"Tomorrow, you'll have to play both roles tonight," said Charlotte with a bit of sympathy.

"I suggest that you start getting ready," advised Henry.

Alec nodded and left the office. He went back into the kitchen to find Jace hitting on Clary, the new kitchen maid.

"What was that about," asked Jace as he turned to face Alec.

"Henry and Charlotte appointed me as Lord Alicante's valet," explained Alec.

"Congratulations, your glove wearing days are over. But you did get it easy, at least you weren't the late Lord Alicante's valet. He was a-" Clary smacked Jace upside the head with a spoon. "What was that for Fairchild?"

Clary huffed, "You should show more respect for those above you. Especially when they're dead."

Jace laughed. "He's not here to stop me from calling him a demon from Hell that was a great, bleeding pain in my-"

Sophie walked by and happened to hear what Jace was saying. She rapped him on the head. "That kind of talk can get you fired."

Jace rubbed his head. "What's with you women hitting me? I don't get it."

Helen sighed. "It doesn't matter. If Clary and I don't get done in time, I'm blaming you."

Jace sighed. "Lighten up, Helen."

Cecily was arranging Tessa's hair in a pleasing fashion. Tessa looked up towards Cecily. "Do you know what Magnus is like."

Cecily raised an eyebrow at the use of his name. "He's your cousin."

Tessa made a face. "Not really. He left for school before I ever met him, minus the odd holiday. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Ragnor and Catarina. It was kind of them to take me in after my parents died."

"I was hired after he left as well, so I don't know him very well. If you're curious I could ask Mr. or Mrs. Branwell," offered Cecily.

Tessa shook her head. "No, that's all right, Cecily. I'll have plenty of time to get to know him." She looked at her appearance in the mirror. "I best be getting downstairs. He'll be arriving soon."

Catarina was rolling on a pair of gloves while Isabelle lifted up a necklace. "I'm glad Magnus is coming. It would do this house good to see some youth." Isabelle handed her the necklace. "Thank you, dear. I remember when Magnus was born. His father had gone over on a trip to Asia. That's where they met, his father and mother. She had just debuted and she was a beauty. Three months later they were married and not long after that they learned she was pregnant."

Catarina shook her head. "The poor girl, died in child birth. Asmodeus never got over it, that's probably why he always sent Magnus off to boarding schools. He looked too much like his mother, except for his eyes, those were his father's."

Catarina looked up at Isabelle. "I'm just an old lady rambling. You're a good listener, Isabelle."

"You don't ramble and you're not old," insisted Isabelle.

Catarina laughed. "You're sweet, but I'm not as young as I used to be."

Will grabbed the brush off of the dresser. "The new Lord Alicante should be here any minute. Carstairs went to fetch him."

Ragnor buttoned the cuff of his shirt sleeve. "It must be interesting for him to come home after so many years abroad. I don't think he's stayed at Brooklyn Manor long term since he was ten. Just the occasionally trip back."

Will smiled and got a piece of lint off of Ragnor's suit. "It was always waiting for him."

"When Asmodeus asked us to be his godparents I was a bit surprised. Regardless, it has turned out well; though I think I was always more of a friend than a father figure," chuckled Ragnor. "Catarina was more like a mother." He looked in the mirror. "It'll be interesting to see how he's turned out after all these years."

"Herondale, take the vegetables upstairs. No good is going to happen if they stay downstairs," chastised Clary.

Jace picked up the tray. "You can call me Jace."

Clary tossed her head and poured out a sauce. "I highly doubt I will."

"Both of you stop your clucking. We have jobs to do," reminded Charlotte.

"Be careful with the sauce, Clary," cautioned Helen.

Alec carefully pulled his white gloves on for the last time.

"Hurry up! Charlotte's tense, it can't end well," warned Jace.

Alec grabbed a platter and followed Jace up the stairs to the dining room.

Henry was upstairs doing a last minute inspection. "It looks good. Don't mess it up."

Jace sat his platter down carefully on the table. "Wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Branwell."

Henry pulled a pocket watch out of his coat jacket. "We need to get outside. He should be here any moment. Go downstairs and tell the staff." He hurried out to the parlor to inform Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I don't see why we all need to go out in the cold to meet the man. We'll see him at dinner."

"It's respectful and polite," Alec pointed out.

"I don't see the whole household come out when I come back on my day off," complained Jace.

"You can always get a different job," mentioned Alec.

"It won't nearly pay as well as this," said Jace with a smile as he entered the kitchen.

"Mr. Branwell has asked the staff to go up to greet Lord Alicante," announced Alec.

Helen dried her hands off on a towel. "Someone will need to grab Sophie and Aline."

"I'll get them," offered Will and he got out of his seat.

Everyone was outside, the staff on one side the household on the other. Alec stood in between Sophie and Jace as they waited. The car pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the doors. Jem got out of the driver's side and walked around to open up the door. A tall man in somber suit stepped out. A cat jumped out of the car and stayed close to the man.

Magnus smiled. "Hello everyone, it's been awhile."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and followed; it made my day! Thank you all for being supportive when my first chapter was posted wrong the first time. Hopefully the early update makes up for it. I will respond to reviews the moment I figure it out. **

**Disclamer: I do not own these charcters; I asked Cassandra Clare nicely, but that didn't help. **

Chapter 2

The household went inside, cheerful conversation following. Alec grabbed Aline and approached Jem. He grabbed the bags Jem had pulled out of the car and handed them to Aline. "Can you take these to Lord Alicante's room? I'll take care of them afterwards. I have to go serve."

Aline nodded. "Sure thing, Alec." She walked into the Manor, leaving Jem and Alec.

Jem shut the door to the car. "So, you're Lord Alicante's valet."

"Henry and Charlotte just told me today," explained Alec.

Jem clapped Alec's shoulder. "Good for you. I have to go park the car and you have to serve one last time."

Alec nodded and walked towards the Manor.

Magnus sat at the head of the table. Ragnor was on his left and Catarina and Tessa were on his right.

"So how was your trip," asked Tessa.

"Fairly decent. It's nice to be off the boat. That was a little queasy," said Magnus.

"What have you been doing the last few years since you were here last," asked Ragnor.

Magnus took a sip of his wine. "I've been overseeing an estate that belonged to my mother. It's not nearly as magnificent as Brooklyn Manor." Alec took his plate away and walked off. "It shouldn't be hard for me to transfer the skills."

"You'll do fine, Magnus. If you need any extra help we can hire someone," offered Catarina.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Aunt Catarina. So Tessa, have the suitors come flocking yet," asked Magnus with a smile. Jace and Alec came back with new plates.

Tessa blinked at the question. "I only had my debut three months ago. It will take some time."

Ragnor chuckled. "You don't have to be so modest. She's had a few suitors come by. Lord Mortmain has come by several times, in fact."

"I don't see you here with a wife. What are your plans, Magnus. You can't be a bachelor for life if you want to keep the Manor in your father's line," pointed out Tessa.

Magnus laughed. "You are something. I'm only twenty four, dear cousin. I still have some time on my hands. Though you are right, it is slipping past me."

"I'm sure when others hear you're back they'll be presenting their daughters to you," assured Catarina.

"It will only be a matter of time," replied Magnus.

"Fairchild, do you have the plates done," asked Jace.

"Yes, if you looked, they're behind you," replied Clary.

"What is he like," asked Will as Alec walked by.

"A bit like a pompous ass," he replied as he hurried up the stairs.

Jem slowly took a drag and looked at Will. "This can't be good if Alec doesn't like him."

Will turned towards the ceiling. "Heaven have mercy on our souls."

"Stop gossiping William and James. That's not good for you," chastised Helen.

Will flashed her a smile. "I'm just joking, Helen."

Helen rolled her eyes and continued to work.

"We should have a party sometime now that you're back. Who knows, there might be wedding bells that follow after it," suggested Catarina.

"I don't have the desire to rush into marriage. It will happen when it happens," Magnus said nonchalantly.

"A party would be fun. It's been awhile since this place has seen some fun. Remind me to talk to you about this later, Branwell," said Ragnor.

Henry nodded. "Certainly, sir."

Magnus took a long sip of wine from his glass. "I feel like retiring to the parlor. Would you care to join me?"

Ragnor got up from the table. "Certainly, Catarina, Tessa, will you accompany us?"

"Yes, we will. Come along, Tessa," said Catarina.

They stood up and followed the men to the parlor.

Clary placed a platter on the table as Jace and Alec came down the stairs. "I was starting to wonder if you boys were ever coming down."

"I was wondering that myself," said Alec as he sat down.

"Food's ready. We just have to wait for the Branwells," said Helen.

Henry and Charlotte came into the room and the staff stood up. He sat down and the rest followed suit.

"What is the young Lord Alicante like," asked Helen.

"He's not much like his father; He's more like his mother," said Henry.

"I thought he was interesting," added Jace.

"Alec certainly thought he was," Will said with a smirk.

Jace turned to face him. "You did."

Alec gave a slight blush. "Yes, he seems to think very highly of himself."

Charlotte set her fork down. "Did you really say that."

"No, he actually said he was a pompous ass," confessed Will.

Two angry splotches appeared on Charlotte's face. "Mr. Lightwood, do you have no respect for those above you? We may have given you a higher position today, but don't think Mr. Branwell and I won't revoke it."

"That's right," added Henry.

Alec sunk in his chair a bit. "Sorry, m'am. It won't happen again."

An awkward silence enveloped the table and those sitting at it. Henry cleared his throat. "Lord Ragnor suggest at dinner this evening that a party might be held."

Isabelle squealed in delight. "We haven't had one since I came here. This is so exciting."

"There hasn't been a date set or if it is even definite," said Henry.

"Still, a party would be a nice change of pace," remarked Aline.

"I would need to pull put some old recipes," murmured Helen.

"Depending on the size we might have to hire extra help," added Jem.

"We would need to get the good linens from the back of the cupboard," Sophie told Aline.

The ringing of a bell silenced the happy chatter. They all looked at the bell system on the wall to see which room the call came from. The bell, which was still ringing, was above the plaque that read 'Lord Alicante'.

"Oh hell, I forgot that I needed to unpack his belongings," Alec said as he pushed himself away from the table. He went up the stairs and turned around when he heard footsteps from behind. "What are you doing?"

Will leaned against the wall. "Sorry to get you in trouble back there."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said that; I should have kept it to myself," Alec said with a sigh.

"Jace and I have said plenty of things worse you," pointed out Will.

"I know, but you aren't his valet," argued Alec.

"But I am one. Just remember, you aren't the first person to bad mouth their boss and you won't be the last."

"Thank you, Will," Alec said with a smile.

"Anytime," replied Will as he walked back down stairs.

Alec hurried upstairs to Magnus's room, hoping he hadn't angered him. He approached the door and knocked. "Come in," he said.

Alec pushed the door opened and saw Magnus lounging in a chair by the fire, a cat in his lap. "Are you my new valet?"

Alec turned a faint shade of pink, "Yes."

Magnus stood up and dropped the cat on the floor. "I thought you were a footman."

Alec walked over to Magnus's bed where his luggage was and began to unpack it. "I had to revive the role one last time before the replacement came."

Magnus snorted. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Alec froze before he spoke. "If the Branwells did not think that I was capable they wouldn't have appointed me."

"I'll be the judge of that," he said as he scooped the cat on to his bed.

Alec mumbled something under his breath so faintly that it could be barely heard. Just barely.

"What was that," asked Magnus.

Alec turned his cold blue eyes toward him. "I said you were being a pompous ass."

**The first cliffhanger! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I received a lot of follows on that last chapter and that made my day, including the one I fangirled on. Please keep in mind my knowledge of what valets do stretches as far as Downton Abbey and when I watch the show my main focus is making sure my favorite characters don't die. And the British accents. I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Brooklyn Manor! **

**Disclamer: I do not own these characters, the wonderful Cassandra Clare does. **

Chapter 3

Once it was out, Alec quickly regretted it. He'd be lucky if he wasn't fired on the spot. If anything, he might have until tomorrow. Magnus fixed a mesmerizing stare at him before bursting into laughter.

Alec was taken aback. "Lord Alicante, are you all right?"

Magnus straightened up and walked over to his mirror. "I like you. You aren't some servant who says anything to keep his job. I appreciate that."

Alec began to pull clothes out of the trunk and place them in the dresser. "I can assure you that was a onetime ordeal and that it will never happen again."

Magnus nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Alec turned away from Magnus and set a pair of pajamas aside.

"This is Chairman Meow, he will also respond to The Chairman," explained Magnus as he pointed to the cat that was currently playing with his shoelaces.

Alec gently moved the Chairman away from the shoes and placed them inside the closet. He approached Magnus as he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt, "Why my father spent so much of his time here. It's obvious to me, now that it's my own. The Manor is a very lovely place and could take your mind off of unpleasant things. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, my lord," Alec replied as he offered Magnus his pajama top and grabbed his jacket to hang up.

Magnus quickly shed his dress shirt and replaced it with the pajama top. "You're so formal. It's been awhile since I've been around such formalities."

Alec took the shirt and placed it to the side. "I thought you said you had been running your mother's estate."

Magnus stepped into his pajama pants. "I'm not surprised you eavesdropped; it's not even really eavesdropping. I had, but I didn't have a valet there. I didn't feel it was a worthy expense. Which is why you are now in this position. You're welcome."

Alec closed the closet door and made sure he had left nothing on the bed. "Thank you."

Magnus slipped past him to crawl into his bed. "I've had valets in the past, but none like you."

Alec blushed at the compliment. "That's very kind, my lord. Do you require anything else?"

"Not tonight," Magnus replied.

Alec nodded and turned towards the door.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

Magnus looked at Alec. "What's your name?"

"Lightwood," Alec replied tersely.

Magnus shook his head. "No, _your_ name."

Alec paused before answering. "Alexander."

"Good night then, Alexander." Magnus said.

"The same to you, my lord," replied Alec before leaving the room.

-o-O-o-

Alec returned to the kitchen to see Isabelle in there. He leaned against the wall. "What are you still doing up?"

"Why did you take so long," she asked.

"I was doing my job, Izzy," he replied.

"Has your opinion of him changed," she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Slightly, he's not nearly as full of himself like I thought. If anything, he's under Will and Jace now."

Isabelle laughed. "So Will and Jace set the bar for narcissistic tendencies?"

Alec stood away from the wall. "Haven't they always."

Isabelle got up from her chair and gave him a hug. "Remember, you can always talk to me."

Alec gently pushed his sister away. "I do, Izzy. Get some sleep."

Isabelle nodded and went towards the ladies' quarters and Alec towards the men's. He opened the door to his shared room with Jace. He was, thankfully, asleep. Alec didn't think he could handle one more late night conversation.

-o-O-o-

"Where have you been, Herondale? You're an hour late," snapped Clary as Jace strolled into the kitchen.

"Relax, Fairchild. I came, didn't I," replied Jace as he grabbed a cup of tea.

"You're so-"

"Charming? Handsome? God's gift to both upstairs and downstairs? Any of those will work," said Jace with a smirk over his cup.

"_Ugh_," shrieked Clary as she angrily slammed a pan on the counter.

"Jace, it's too early in the morning to rile her up. You're never going to get anywhere," advised Will as he and Jem descended down the stairs.

"So true," he replied with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs," asked Jem as he lit a cigarette.

"It's a Saturday, Lord Ragnor always sleeps in," Will replied as he grabbed a paper from the table.

"Morning," said Alec as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"How was it last night being the valet for the demon reincarnate," asked Jace.

"No different than it will be this morning," answered Alec.

Isabelle strolled in. "Jace, you might want to go upstairs. Lady Catarina is already headed down."

Cecily came bounding behind her. "Lady Theresa too."

Jace stood up and grabbed some platters to carry upstairs.

"When should that new footman arrive," asked Cecily.

"He should have already arrived," replied Jem.

A bell rang and Will looked up at it. "Looks like I've been summoned." He sat the paper down and went upstairs.

"Has anyone seen Henry or Charlotte," asked Helen.

"Henry's upstairs; Charlotte's with Sophie and Aline," replied Isabelle.

A bell rang and Alec looked up at it. "Guess it's my turn." He left the room and went upstairs. He knocked on the door just like the previous night.

"Come in," said Magnus.

Alec walked into the room to see Magnus already half dressed.

"You know you don't always have to knock. I ring the bell, you come up. I know you're coming," said Magnus.

"I'll remember that," Alec said through gritted teeth. He thought Magnus wasn't going to be like this today, but apparently he was wrong.

"If I wanted to sit in bed and eat breakfast, could I," asked Magnus.

"As head of the Manor you would be expected at breakfast, but it is your decision," explained Alec.

Magnus leaned back on the bed. "Have you seen the Chairman? I can't seem to find him."

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, but I can look for you."

"He has to be in this room. The door wasn't opened until you came in," explained Magnus.

Alec walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and placed it on the bed. "You can put that on while I look from him." He walked over to the closet to pull out a more casual suit jacket when a streak of grey and white came out.

"There he is," exclaimed Magnus.

"Did you, by any chance, open this," asked Alec.

"Yes, I'm so glad he came out. I would have been so lonely without him," Magnus said while letting the cat sit on his lap.

Alec sighed, thinking of all the time he would spend getting cat hair out of Magnus's clothes. He picked a jacket out of the closet.

Magnus was buttoning up his shirt. "I might as well eat breakfast downstairs. Did your replacement ever come?"

"No," replied Alec as he helped him put on his jacket.

"Pity, I've grown used to your help," admitted Magnus.

"He is still scheduled to come. He could very well be here already," clarified Alec as he tried to brush cat hair off of Magnus's suit.

"We'll keep an open mind won't we, Alexander," said Magnus as he straightened his tie. He turned on the spot and left the room.

Alec turned towards Chairman Meow who was resting in the chair by the fireplace. "Your owner is mysterious."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to follow, favorite and review! I'd love to know what you all think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've learned I'm really fascinated with the Traffic Stats for this story. Apparently my third ranked country is Germany, who would have thought? I actually find it really cool that everyone has been so receptive of it. I'd love to hear what you have to say, even if you don't have an account. Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, it always brightens my day! **

**Disclamer: The wonderful Cassandra Clare owns the characters; however I have a plan…**

Chapter 4

When Alec came down the stairs Will was already back to reading the paper. "You weren't gone very long, were you?"

"Lord Ragnor doesn't like to waste his time. Seems like Lord Alicante doesn't care. You were up there for ages," observed Will.

Alec sighed and sunk down in the chair beside him. "I had to find his cat."

Will looked over at him and pulled a cat hair off of Alec's uniform. "I see that. You're going to have a hell of a time trying to keep that off of his clothes.

Jace came down the stairs to get a different platter. "Has he come yet?"

Everyone looked up at him. "_No_!"

Jace scowled. "If I ever get my hands on that bastard-"

"Jace there are ladies in here," reminded Jem.

He sighed and went back up. The back door opened and a boy around the same age as Jace walked in. He had silvery white hair and pale skin. "Hello, my train was delayed."

Charlotte came bustling into the room with Sophie and Aline following close behind. "There you are. Breakfast is basically over. At least you were able to make it before dinner tonight," she turned towards Aline, "Can you take him to the livery and get him the proper attire?"

"Yes, Mrs. Branwell," Aline replied and she took the boy down a hallway.

"Didn't even let us catch his name," remarked Jem.

Jace came back down. "Everyone had left to do whatever it is they do. By the way, Lady Catarina wants to visit someone later in the day, so that's when you come in,"

Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Guess what happened while you were gone."

"Fairchild confessed her passionate love for me," guessed Jace.

"Baiting isn't going to help," Clary shouted over her shoulder.

Alec smiled and the cigarette dangled in his mouth. "No, our new footman came."

"By the Angel, I was wonder when he would," he proclaimed.

"By the Angel," questioned the boy as he came back into the room and sat down at the table.

"It's an expression I use. The others do sometimes," Jace explained.

Jem turned to face him. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian Verlac," he replied.

Henry came into the room flustered. Everyone stood up at roughly the same time, except for Will, who was caught in a chair. "Sit, sit. Lord Ragnor just informed me of some details pertaining to the party. Lord Alicante will now be in charge of it. According to the details he gave me it will be fairly small, roughly ten people. I think we can handle that many. It will be in about two weeks. Invitations will be sent out within the next two days. Helen, do you think you will need help?"

Helen shook her head. "I don't think so. If I do I'll grab one of these boys." She pointed towards Alec and Will.

Will smiled. "You may regret that."

Henry looked around the room and noticed the extra person. "Mr. Verlac, it's nice of you to finally join us. I'm sure you understand your position. If you do, however, require assistance you can ask either Jonathan or Alexander, your predecessor. That is all."

He left the room and everyone relaxed. Sebastian turned to face Alec. "So, if you used to be a footman, what are you now?"

"Lord Alicante's valet," Alec replied.

"That's a pretty prestigious job," said Sebastian.

"I know, but there really wasn't anyone else to do the job," Alec explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"_Au contraire_, I was always available," said Jace as he lit a cigarette.

Will, Jem and Alec turned towards him and burst into laughter.

Sebastian smirked. "It sounds like they don't believe you."

Jace took out his cigarette and leaned forward. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but Henry said that they picked Alec because they needed to keep some beauty in the dining room."

They laughed even louder. "That is a ridiculous lie," said Will.

Jace leaned back in his chair. "Maybe the part about Henry, but you can't deny the beauty."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," said Will.

"You boys are going to fill this room up with cigarette smoke," complained Helen.

Jace took his cigarette out and pointed it at her. "You've never mentioned it before."

"This isn't a gentleman's club" said Clary.

Jace put it out in the ashtray. "Is that better?"

"Yes."

He turned towards Alec, who was still smoking. "You could get away with murder."

Alec stood up and snuffed out his cigarette. "I also prefer not to be murdered."

Isabelle came into the room. "Jem, Lady Catarina is ready to leave."

He stood up. "I'll be seeing you all later."

Isabelle took Jem's spot. "These boys haven't been giving you a hard time have they?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, if anything I have Mrs. Branwell to fear."

"Truer words have never been said," agreed Will.

"Isabelle, Sophie needs us to take up the washing," said Cecily, "You too Will and Alec."

"Looks like our conversation has been cut short," Isabelle said with a flick of her hand.

"I'll see you later," Sebastian reminded her.

Will and Alec walked together to pick up the clean garments; Alec's stack was significantly smaller than Will's. "Why don't they put them up," asked Will as they went upstairs.

"They have other things to attend to," explained Alec.

"We never see them," he pointed out.

"That's because they are doing their jobs. They don't have as much extra time as us," said Alec.

They passed Ragnor's door. "Can you get that for me," asked Will.

Alec chuckled. "Sure."

He opened the door and Will disappeared inside. Alec walked down the hall to Magnus's room. He walked inside and began to place the few garments inside. He heard the door click open behind him and Magnus came in. "Lord Alicante," said Alec.

"Do you have a lighter," Magnus asked as he walked over and pulled a pipe out of his bed side drawer.

Alec pulled his battered lighter out of his pocket and handed it over to him.

Magnus stuffed some tobacco in the pipe and lit it. He handed it back to Alec and he placed it into his pocket. Alec watched as Magnus stood there. "I wanted to apologize."

Alec blinked back shock. "For what."

"The way I've been treating you. It flips back and forth from respect and grudgingly put up with. It must be very confusing," explained Magnus.

"It can be," admitted Alec.

Magnus let loose a great puff of smoke and the sweet smell of tobacco filled the air. "That's all I got from my father. The older I got the farther he pushed me away, but he still respected some of the decisions I made. I always wondered why he chose the comfort of his brother and sister in law instead of his only child. It wasn't until I was older that I was told about my mother. I was nothing, but a bitter reminder of her."

Alec squirmed uncomfortably with the openness Magnus spoke with. He felt like he was getting a glimpse of the real Magnus that he didn't always let others see.

Magnus sighed. "I'm sure you have other responsibilities. You can go."

Alec nodded. "Thank you."

Magnus sunk down into the plush chair and sat, just staring, pipe hanging from his mouth.

**Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you guys think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story has reached over 1,000 views so I decided to update to today; that and I don't know if I will have time this week. A note on this chapter is that it is one of my personal favorites. Thanks to all of the support through follows, favorites and reviews!**

**Disclamer: It's all Clare's except for the ever evolving plot**

Chapter 5  
>"Sebastian, Jonathan, you need to go up stairs; guests have started to arrive," said Henry as he popped his head downstairs.<p>

"Pray for our souls," Jace told Will.

"I won't deny that you won't need it, Woolsey Scott's coming," said Will.  
>"Who's that," asked Sebastian.<br>Will knocked his cigarette on the ash tray. "An old friend of Lord Alicante's, he can be boisterous."  
>"Sound like fun," muttered Sebastian.<br>"Boys, shouldn't you be upstairs," lectured Clary.  
>Jace smiled and tapped her nose. "What would we do without you? We'd spend most of our days down here smoking."<br>Clary was flustered. "Just go."  
>Jace picked up a tray of drinks and threw a wink back in her direction.<p>

-o-O-o-

"Magnus, it's been awhile hasn't it," said a familiar voice. Magnus turned around to see the familiar face of Woolsey Scott and the unfamiliar faces of his two companions.

"Hardly anyone's called me that since I've come back. Only Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa have," Magnus said with a smile, "and who are these two."  
>Woolsey made a wide sweeping gesture with his arm. "This is Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle. They help me run the Praetor."<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Alicante," said Maia.  
>"As well as mine," added Jordan.<br>Woolsey waved his hand. "Why don't you two go and have fun."  
>They both nodded and disappeared in the small crowd of people.<br>"Honestly Magnus, when was the last time we saw each other," asked Woolsey as he grabbed a glass from a passing by platter.  
>"At least three years ago now. I see you finally got your Praetor business," said Magnus.<br>"Yes, who would have thought that idea would ever become a reality," chuckled Woolsey.  
>"For awhile there I thought all you were ever going to do was talk about it, but never do anything," pointed out Magnus.<br>Woolsey downed his glass. "I may have been distracted. Once you left it really took off."  
>Magnus rolled his eyes. "I feel like there is a connection..."<br>Woolsey waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe. Would you mind if I made this more exciting?"  
>Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"<br>Woolsey pulled aside his suit jacket to show the flask he had stashed there.  
>Magnus groaned. "No, I remember the last time. Or at least I remember the retelling of last time."<br>Woolsey loosened it from its hiding spot. "This will be different. I'll only put some in three glasses. That way only-" he paused to count, "three out of nine guests will have some fun."  
>Magnus looked at his own glass. "I don't know..."<p>

Woolsey shook the flask in front of him."Come on, you know you want to."  
>"Oh what the hell, go for it," Magnus said.<br>"Be back in a flash, I just have to go find one of your boys," Woolsey said gleefully.  
>Magnus shook his head. This could be a very interesting dinner.<p>

-o-O-o-

"So, this is Lord Mortmain," asked Magnus as he nodded towards the man near the end of the table.  
>"Yes, he's the one who's interested in our Tessa," said Ragnor.<br>"What do you think of him, Tessa," asked Magnus as he turned towards her.  
>Tessa paused. "I think-"<br>"Magnus, this is Lady Camille. Do you remember her," asked Woolsey.  
>Magnus turned and saw a pale woman with even paler hair. "Faintly, weren't you neighbors with Woolsey?"<br>Camille nodded. "Yes, you talked with me on occasion."  
>"Yes, poor dear, is a widow," said Woolsey and he lowered his voice to a whisper, "her husband was brutally murdered two years ago. Completely drained of all his blood while she was visiting her mother for the weekend. Never has gotten over it, but she has expressed that you might help."<br>Magnus looked back down the table at the woman. She didn't look that bad, it was a wonder she hadn't been snatched up in those two years. He looked back at Woolsey and saw that he had raised his eyebrows suggestively towards Camille's way. "Oh do quit that."  
>"If the wedding bells ring, I want it to be known that I helped," Woolsey said.<br>"They might not ring," Magnus whispered.  
>"Why, is she not your type? There's always Lady Seelie," Woolsey pointed across the table to a red headed woman.<br>Magnus made a face. "I do remember her. It won't work. We aren't exactly on speaking terms."  
>"Then why was she invited," asked Woolsey.<br>Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "Catarina asked if she was on the list and I lied and said yes. Though now that I think about it, I could have lied and said she couldn't make it. Well, it's too late for that now."  
>Woolsey shook his head. "You don't make this easy."<br>"I never even asked for your help," pointed out Magnus.  
>"You can't stay an internal bachelor," remarked Woolsey.<br>"I don't see you with a wife on your arm," snipped Magnus.  
>Woolsey made a point of slowly draining his glass before speaking. "But I don't have to have heirs. You on the other hand, are expected to. Who else will inherit the Manor? If you don't it will be taken out of your father's direct lineage and on to some obscure branch. You may not like social expectations, but they are there."<br>Magnus scowled. "Please don't remind me."  
>The sound of chairs scraping the floor brought them back to reality. "I have other guests to attend to besides you," said Magnus.<br>Woolsey waved him off with his hand. "I'll come by before I leave."  
>-o-O-o-<br>"I regret I wasn't able to spend more time with you this evening," apologized Magnus.  
>Camille smiled. "It's all right. I'm sure we will find ourselves better aquatinted later."<br>Sebastian opened up Camille's coat for her he and felt a piece a paper slip into his hand. He looked up at Camille, but her face gave no recognition of what happened.  
>Camille pulled her coat close. "Good night, Lord Alicante."<br>"The same to you," he replied.  
>She left and Magnus sighed. He turned around and saw Jace walking by with a platter of glasses. He grabbed one as he was walking by and took a sip.<br>Woolsey came over and approached Magnus. "You must come by and see how the Praetor is doing."  
>Magnus finished off his drink. "I'm sure I will."<br>Woolsey gave him a conspiring grin and left, leaving Magnus to wonder what it was about  
>-o-O-o-<p>

Alec walked into the kitchen and he could hear loud talking. Jace and Will were laughing at the table, both had empty glasses by them. "What's wrong with you?"  
>Jace looked up at him. "I had some left over drinks on my platter and I was like 'what the hell'. Then Will came in and joined me and now he's teaching me Welsh."<br>Will gave Alec a sloppy smile. "_Fe hoffwn i fod mor feddw, fyddai ddim yn cofio fy enw_."  
>"What does that even mean," asked Alec.<br>"I want to get so drunk that I can't remember my last name," explained Will.  
>The bell for Magnus's room was ringing, albeit shakily. Alec gave a reproachful look to the two. "That seems appropriate."<br>**A/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to follow, favorite and review. I love getting feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I got so much response from the last chapter it made my day. I loved those who made predictions for this chapter; some of you were close. My beta is back from hiatus (I was so excited to post I forgot to run them by her) but she is back and wanted all of you to know this is her favorite chapter so far. I finished the cover for this story so tell me what you think about it (Hopefully it's up; fingers crossed!). Also we're so close to 2,000 views it makes me happy! **

**Disclamer: It's Cassandra Clare, not me**

Chapter 6  
>As Alec walked up the stairs he could hear laughter. At the top he heard some loud singing in what he thought was Welsh. He shook his head at the two's antics. He walked down the hallway and opened up Magnus's door.<p>

"Alexander," shouted Magnus, slightly red-faced.

"Uhmm, Lord Alicante," said Alec confused.

"Wasn't the party sooooo much fun. Maybe a bit too formal, but it's not like I could have done anything. All the guests were so uptight, except for Woooolseyyyyy," sang Magnus. He flopped on to the bed and scared Chairman Meow off.

"Lord Alicante, I need you to sit up," asked Alec.

Magnus sat up on the bed, but was slumped forward a bit. Alec took his coat jacket off and hung it up. He grabbed pajamas from the dresser and sat them beside Magnus. "Put these on."  
>Magnus blinked at the pajamas on the bed. "Alright."<br>He quickly pulled his clothes off and flung them towards Alec. He sighed and placed them to the side. As he was contemplating whether he would rather deal with drunk Jace and Will or Magnus, he heard a muffled "Help."  
>He turned around and saw Magnus trying to shove his head into the sleeve of his shirt. Alec stifled a laugh and walked over.<br>"Did something happen at the party I don't know about?" Alec pulled the sleeve off of Magnus's head so he could talk properly.  
>"Oh nothing, Woosely just wanted to make it fun," explained Magnus. He tried to button up his shirt, but his clumsy fingers couldn't grip the slippery buttons.<br>Alec pushed Magnus's fingers away and began to button up his shirt. As he was buttoning up the last one, Magnus took Alec's face in his hands.  
>"Uhhh... is there anything else you need."<br>Their faces were so close he could feel Magnus's breath on his face and smell the alcohol. "You know I let Woolsey spike three of the drinks with his 'special' concoction," Magnus whispered.  
>That made sense in Alec's head. Drinks one and two were downstairs singing in Welsh and were going to throughly regret it the next morning. Drink number three was staring him in the eyes. Those mesmerizing gold-green eyes.<br>"I've had it before. We had a few drunken nights when we were younger. We never remembered what happened the next morning. I had to be told by whoever found us," continued Magnus.  
>"Okay," said Alec getting suspicious.<br>"I won't remember any of this in the morning. So if I ask, I want you to be truthful," said Magnus.  
>"I will," promised Alec.<br>Magnus blinked. "How old are you?"  
>The question threw Alec off. "Uh, twenty on-"<br>Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec, cutting him off.  
>Alec's eyes widened in shock as Magnus pulled him closer. He pushed him away and pulled his sleeve up to wipe his mouth. Magnus stared at him, not saying anything.<br>Alec was breathing heavy, trying to decide on how to approach this. He had never told anyone he was gay. He knew he would never be able to hold a job. He knew he had to lie his whole life. Alec sucked in a breath of cool air and made his decision.  
>"Never have I ever, been treated like that. I can't believe you just did that. For you to think that was appropriate is disgusting. You may think your drunken state is a good excuse for your behavior, but it isn't. It's cowardly, childish-". Alec paused, remembering something Magnus had said previously.<p>

_I won't remember any of this in the morning. So if I ask, I want you to be truthful__  
><em>  
>Alec's head was spinning with an idea. He already lied all his life, so what was one more?<br>"Alexander," asked Magnus innocently.  
>Alec walked over to the bed and stood over Magnus. He leaned down and gently kissed him. Magnus pulled him down and Alec fell on top of him. Magnus was holding on to him like his life depended on it. Alec wrapped his arms around him, letting himself indulge.<br>Magnus pulled away and looked at him, a twinkle in his eyes.  
>Alec was breathing heavily and he coughed loudly. "I really need to leave."<br>Magnus let him go and Alec attempted to straighten out his suit and hair. "Good night," he said quickly before leaving the room.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec walked into the kitchen with a bit of a spring in his step. Jace and Will were cradling their heads at the table. Alec took pity on their souls and handed them cups of coffee.  
>"Thanks," said Will.<br>Jace didn't say anything and drank the entire mug.  
>"Did you learn any Welsh last night, Jace," asked Alec.<br>Jace looked up at him with bleary eyes. "What?"  
>"In your drunken stupor last night you asked Will if he could teach you Welsh," explained.<br>"I could still speak Welsh drunk? That makes sense," Will said with a shrug.  
>"Yes, you boys made it very entertaining last night," Clary said bitterly.<br>"What's wrong, Fairchild," asked Jace.  
>"Oh, did the ten percent get bigger now," snapped Clary.<br>Jace blinked at the unfamiliar term. "I don't remember anything I said last night."  
>Clary sighed. "You were both still in the kitchen, so Helen asked me to tell you to go to bed. Will left without a problem, but you had to go and try and kiss me. You failed miserably and tried to apologize, but I told you the damage was already done. You told me that you were ninety percent drunk. I then slapped you. When you asked what that was for I said it was for the ten percent and stormed off."<br>Alec and Will laughed at the story and Jace cradled the side of his face Clary had slapped. Magnus's bell began to ring. Alec got up and walked up the stairs quickly. He opened the door and saw Magnus was still in bed.  
>"Are you all right," asked Alec.<br>Magnus slowly got up and waved Alec's comment away. "Yes, I'm just trying to piece together last night."  
>Alec froze with clothes in his hand. He swallowed his fear and turned around. "You told me last night that if you couldn't remember anything I was to fill in the gaps."<br>Magnus picked up a shirt. "Please, tell me how I embarrassed myself in my drunken high."  
>Alec grabbed a brush and started to try and get cat hair out of Magnus's suit jacket. "You called me up and you were very giddy. You told me that your current state was Woolsey Scott's fault and that you had let him spike three drinks. By the way, Jonathan and William found the other two drinks. You preceded to tell me that you had already had previous experiences and knew you wouldn't remember anything. You then told me that you trusted me to tell you what happened."<br>Alec held up his suit jacket and Magnus slipped into it. "Was that it?"  
>Alec held his breathe. "After that you fell asleep and I left."<br>Magnus looked at his shoulder and pulled a cat hair off of it. "I'm disappointed, Alexander. I thought you would be more truthful than that, but apparently I was wrong."  
>Alec's pulse quickened and he started to sweat. "What do you mean?"<br>Magnus turned around to face him. "I mean I was faking. I remember exactly what happened."

**A/N: Yes, that just happened. Please tell me how you feel about Magnus now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got a lot of response to that last chapter, maybe I should add more cliffhangers… I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclamer: Sadly, it's still Cassandra Clare's**

Chapter 7  
>"What do you mean faking," Alec practically shouted.<br>"I never had any of the drinks Woolsey spiked. I do feel sorry the Herondale boys found them, the headache the next day is always killer," explained Magnus.  
>Alec started to splutter. "You came on to me."<br>Magnus made a tsk, tsk sound. "I was testing you and you failed. Not only did you lie to me, you then turned around and took advantage of my appeared inebriation."  
>Alec gave up trying to defend his actions and just stood there.<br>"I won't tell the Branwells, but that doesn't mean some kind of punishment or firing won't take place," he continued. "You should have my answer by the end of the day."  
>Alec couldn't say anything, so he just nodded.<br>Magnus left the room and Alec sat down on the bed. He couldn't even do that without memories of the night before fading through. If he lost his job over this, he didn't want to think about it. He let himself indulge one time and this is what happened. Alec picked himself up off the bed and left, knowing very well he may only see that room one last time.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Will wasn't downstairs and Jace and Sebastian were nowhere to be seen. Alec sighed and sat down by Jem.  
>"You were up there for awhile," he said quietly.<br>Alec ran his hands through his hair. "It turns out Woolsey spiked some drinks and Lord Alicante got one. I had to fill in some gaps."  
>"That explains Jace and Will," Jem laughed.<br>"So you heard them too," asked Alec.  
>"He came stumbling into our room later singing something in Welsh very loudly," explained Jem.<br>"Jace asked if he would teach him Welsh," said Alec.  
>"Ah, our mother language," Cecily said as she came into the room. "Did he teach him his favorite phrase."<br>Alec shrugged. "I don't know, it sounded like he was choking. It was something like, _Fe hoffwn_, I don't remember the rest."  
>Cecily nodded her head. "Yes, that's it."<br>Jace and Sebastian came back downstairs.  
>"I think I'm going to have this headache for a week," Jace moaned.<br>"Serves you right," said Clary.  
>Will showed up, making the kitchen feel crowded.<br>"Where were you," asked Jem.  
>Will sat down. "Lord Ragnor was going off about drinking on the job or whatever. He wasn't that harsh. It was more of gentle reminder. Apparently I can pull off not looking completely plastered, just slightly smashed."<br>Alec listened to the others conversation, but didn't join in. His mind was wrapped up in trying to figure out what he would do if he was fired. He had taken this job knowing that Brooklyn Manor was a very prestigious place. Before, he knew if he left he could get a good reference. Now he'd do good to get a reference. Another part of him didn't want to leave Magnus. He may not have admitted it, but he was attracted to him.  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Boys, grab a platter," said Helen. Jace and Sebastian waltzed past and elegantly grabbed platters.  
>"Show offs," mumbled Clary.<br>Magnus's bell rang and Alec tensed up. The jury had made its decision. He walked up the stairs, feet heavy with every step. A hand shot out and dragged Alec into a room.  
>"What-"<br>"It's me," said Isabelle.  
>"Izzy, what is this about? I have to get to Lord Alicante's room. Shouldn't you be helping Lady Catarina," asked Alec as he straightened his shirt sleeves.<br>Isabelle placed a hand on Alec's."Something's wrong with you. I can tell, you've been quiet all day."  
>"It's nothing-"<br>"No," said Isabelle interrupting him, "it's not nothing if it's important to you."  
>Alec pulled his hand away from hers. "Look, Izzy, I'm glad you're concerned, but I have to leave."<br>He left her in the room, sulking. He opened the door and Magnus was in there, already dressed and petting Chairman Meow.  
>"So you've already made up your mind," Alec said bitterly.<br>"No, I'm still thinking," Magnus said calmly.  
>"What is wrong with you," he shouted.<br>Magnus's eyes widened. "If you really want to know I'm trying to decide if you're more trouble than you're worth. I should have my decision after dinner." He walked out of the room, just like all of his other exits, leaving Alec worried.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec was sitting at the table, a pack of cigarettes opened with one already in his mouth. The smoke curling off was wafting up to the ceiling joining all the other stale smoke.  
>"What's wrong, I've never seen you go through a pack so fast," asked Jace.<br>Alec looked down to see that there was only three left. "I'm thinking."  
>"I'm thinking you're crazy," said Jace pulling one out and lighting it, "must be a major issue. You normally laugh at my jokes."<br>Alec sighed and a stream of smoke came out of his mouth. "I'm not in the mood."  
>Jace stared at him. "You know you can talk to me."<br>Alec slammed the table making everyone stare. "What's with you and Izzy thinking I need to talk!"  
>Silence covered the entire staff. Alec knew why, he was always the quiet one, the reasonable one, not the one who lashes out.<br>A bell broke the silence and Alec knew it was Magnus's. He angrily smashed his cigarette in the ashtray and left.  
>He stormed down the hallway and flung the door open. "It may not be proper of me, but I'm tired of you stringing this out. Just tell me already," shouted Alec.<br>Magnus blinked at Alec's loud outburst. "I will."  
>He walked towards him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed.<br>"Uh... Where is this going," asked Alec.  
>Magnus took a deep breath. "Hopefully the right direction." He pushed Alec down on the bed and kissed him.<br>Alec's eyebrows rose with shock at the sudden action. He pushed Magnus off of him, angry.  
>Magnus looked at him with soft eyes, disappointed. "Why did you do that?"<br>Alec started to pace the room, running his hands through his hair. "This won't ever be the right direction. You're expected to marry someone and have heirs; I'm expected to do my job. This-" he pointed to himself and Magnus "will never work. At the beginning, it might, but as the years pass I'll fade away in your mind. The only time you might even-".  
>Magnus tried to kiss him again, but Alec pushed him away.<br>"Stop that. It's just lustful instincts, there's no love in it. There isn't now and there never will."  
>Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec didn't shy away.<br>"I think I love you. I don't know if it's infatuation or love, but I know I want to find out. Not knowing is killing me," explained Magnus.  
>Alec stared down at their hands lying on the bed together. "I don't know."<br>Chairman Meow jumped up into Alec's lap and settled in.  
>Magnus looked in Alec's eyes. "You know, I'm not serious with anyone if the Chairman doesn't approve," he pointed to the cat that had fallen asleep in Alec's lap, "and he approves."<br>Alec looked Magnus in the face and made his decision. He slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

**A/N: That is the end of Season 1. This story has a very Downton Abbey set up. I write the chapters in seven section chunks as "Seasons". This story will be put on a one to two week hiatus as I rewrite and have my beta approve of Season 2. In the meantime I plan to post other stories and one shots that I've completed for other fandoms: Big Bang Theory and Doctor Who (if there are any Whovians reading hello!). Please check them out and don't forget to tell me how you feel about this chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**A/N: Surprise! I found a pocket of time to update and I'm taking advantage of it. My week is going to be busy, but I really wanted to start Season 2 this week. Thankfully I found some free time and I was like "What the hell; why not!" I actually let my beta do her job this time (Yea!); however she does not beta my author's notes. Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews; now on to Season 2! **

Chapter 8  
><em>Sebastian was waiting outside, smoking.<em>_  
><em>_ "I knew you would show up," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw the blonde who had slipped the note to him two weeks ago at the party.__  
><em>_ "What is it you want? You were vague in your note," said Sebastian.__  
><em>_ Camille grinned. "I need someone to spy on Lord Alicante. I want him and if I can't have him I'll make sure no one else will want him."__  
><em>_ Sebastian pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "You want me to spy. That's a little pathetic. If he doesn't want you can't you go on to the next man? I've heard of you, they call you a vampire after what happened with your last husband. I suspect you had a hand in it."__  
><em>_ Camille gave him a look of derision. "I can't believe you would think I would do such a thing."__  
><em>_ Sebastian flicked his cigarette to the ground and smashed it under his foot. "Sure, I'm still not doing it." He turned to walk away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.__  
><em>_ Camille pulled Sebastian close to his face and he could feel her nose barely on his. "You aren't a very happy boy. You don't understand how a man like Magnus gets to be above you. You want power. I can give that to you. If you partner with me I'll give you all the power you've ever wanted." She stuck her hand out.__  
><em>_ He stared at it and took it. "Deal."_  
>-o-O-o-<br>January 1915  
>Sebastian blew a column of smoke out of his mouth. "You're late."<br>Camille walked passed him. "You serve me, thus you wait on me."  
>Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, what is it you want to know?"<br>Camille pulled a cigarette out and a cigarette holder and held it out towards him. Sebastian sighed and lit it for her.  
>He watched as she breathed in and then out, slowly letting the smoke come pouring out of her mouth. She smiled wickedly at him. "What has he been up too?"<br>Sebastian looked up at the sky. "Not much."  
>He saw Camille grip the cigarette holder's long handle dangerously tight. Her nostrils flared and her eyes turned colder than they normally were. "Nothing!"<br>He shrugged. "He spends most of his time with Woolsey Scott at the Praetor."  
>Camille gripped the holder tighter and Sebastian swore he heard it crack. "Just the Praetor?"<br>"He goes to your house too, obviously."  
>"He has visited me seven times, in the past four months, but he goes to see Woolsey."<br>"He goes almost everyday."  
>Camille screamed. "What is so special about him!"<br>"I think he partnered with him."  
>Camille stomped her foot on the ground. Sebastian laughed at her temper tantrum and she gave him an evil glare.<br>She breathed in and then spoke. "There's no reason to over react. I'm sure you," she emphasized this by poking Sebastian in the chest, "can do something about it."  
>"Not really, I'm just second footman. If I was his valet I would probably be able to persuade him better."<br>Camille started to pace across the gravel, crunching it with her heeled shoes. "But you could convince his valet. What's his name?"  
>"Alexander Lightwood."<br>"You could convince Lightwood that Magnus should at least give me a chance. I'm sure once he really tried he'd fall for me and if he bores me he can always go back to Woolsey," explained Camille.  
>Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a thing against Woolsey?"<br>Camille huffed and crossed her arms. "It was a long time ago when we were neighbors. He was childish and still is. He's the one who started the vampire thing."  
>Sebastian dropped his cigarette on to the ground and crushed it into a fine powder with his foot. "I doubt Lightwood would do anything for Lord Alicante. He hates the man, can't stand him. He's always up there longer than Will is with Lord Ragnor. I'd say it's because Lord Alicante's always reprimanding him. Lightwood has said some pretty nasty stuff about him. Apparently, he's not always like that. Shocked the others to bits. He doesn't as often now, but every now and then he'll slip up and Charlotte will get after him."<br>Camille's eyes lit up. "Maybe I can recruit him to our side as well."  
>Sebastian snorted. "I doubt it, he doesn't like you either."<br>Camille set her mouth in a thin line.  
>"Don't take it personally. He isn't that friendly with a lot of people."<br>Camille chuckled. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but I've watched him and he likes the others. It's you he doesn't like."  
>"Doesn't matter, the others don't care for me either."<br>Camille wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. "But I do."  
>He pushed her arm away from him in disgust. "Until I can't help you anymore."<br>Camille sighed and pulled out a little clutch. She pulled out a wad of money and handed it to Sebastian. He went to grab it, but she pulled it away from him. "Try and get Lightwood on our side. I want as many allies as I can get. If you do manage to get him to join I'll double this," she said shaking the money.  
>Sebastian rolled his eyes and leafed through the money to make sure it was all there. "I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. The downstairs will probably get suspicious just because I'm talking to someone."<br>Camille took a drag on her cigarette. "Just try your best or," she knocked her cigarette out of its holder and smashed it underfoot, "you might be out of a job."  
>Sebastian rolled his eyes at her dramatics. If she wasn't paying him well he would have stopped months ago. The tantrums and child like annoyance was getting to him, but he also knew the threat was very real. One word out of Camille's mouth was enough to convince anyone in Alicante of anything.<br>"I hope you bring me a better report next week," Camille said before leaving.  
>Sebastian kicked the ground one last time before going back into the Manor. <p>

**A/N: Some stuff is definitely going down this season. When I wrote this chapter I was imagining O'Brien and Barrow; that's probably why they're smoking. I also imagine Camille having a long cigarette holder like Cruella De Vil. I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review; I'd love to hear your predications for this season! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Look another surprise chapter! I found some time to post before I perform (we're doing Seussical; there may be some stories in there…). My beta LOVES this chapter and actually requested this one (or at least the scenario). I wish my Word would quit picking up Will as a helping verb; I'm talking about the Welsh boy with the adorable coloring. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. It's still Cassandra Clare's. **

Chapter 9

Will had a cigarette in his mouth and was reading the paper when Jace came in the kitchen. "You look tired."  
>Jace groaned and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Alec's sick. He spent half of the night coughing and the other half sniffling. I know he tried to be quiet for my sake, but it always seems to sound louder. He asked me if you could double valet today."<br>Will put his cigarette out in the ash tray. "Sure, Lord Ragnor already left for the day and told me he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."  
>Jem walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea.<br>"That reminds me, Jem. Lord Ragnor told me that Lady Theresa was going to be going to Lord Mortmain's today," said Will.  
>"She's been going there a lot, when will he propose already," said Jace.<br>"Marriage is sacred, Jace. I think it is nice he is taking the time to get to know him," remarked Jem.  
>The bell rang and Will stood up. "That's me for today."<br>He walked up to Magnus's room. He didn't knock since he never did on Ragnor's room and he knew Alec didn't anyway. He went inside and saw Magnus still in bed, looking like he had fallen asleep after ringing the bell. He walked over and lightly shook him. "Lord Alicante."  
>Magnus mumbled something and grabbed Will's arm and pulled him down so that his face was in front of his. He placed his hand behind Will's head and brought their faces together so he could kiss him. Will was shocked and at first didn't even know how to react. It wasn't until Magnus was trying to pull him on top of him that he was able to be pulled out of the shock long enough to push Magnus away.<br>"Alexander, dear, what's wrong," asked Magnus as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.  
>Will stood there awkwardly before responding. "Alec's sick."<br>Magnus instantly put his hands down and looked at Will. "Oh..."  
>Will shuffled uncomfortably on the carpet. "He had me take over for him today. I'm starting to think he should have left me a list of what you normally do, so that I would be prepared."<br>Magnus got out of bed and pushed Will towards the door. "I appreciate him thinking of me, but I think I'll be okay for the day."  
>Will pointed towards the bed. "So what just happened..."<br>"Didn't happen," finished Magnus.  
>Will cleared his throat. "Okay." He walked out of the room knowing he had a huge secret in his pocket.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Tessa climbed into the car with Jem's assistance. He walked around to the other side and started the car. Tessa looked out the window at the trees passing by. "What made you want to drive, James?"<br>"Please, call me Jem. It's not that I wanted to drive, it was that I was able to drive one so I took advantage of that. It pays very well."  
>Tessa traced shapes on the seat beside her. "Lord Mortmain is a very interesting suitor."<br>"Is he now?"  
>"Yes, he likes to build things out of car parts. They don't do much."<br>Jem turned on to a street. "It's a good thing that you are learning so much about him. I feel that makes for a stronger marriage."  
>Tessa sighed. "I suppose it does."<br>Jem furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"  
>"Some days I feel like all I'm suppose to do is get married and have children. Not that I don't look forward to that, but I wish I had more of a say in the kind of man I choose," explained Tessa.<br>"But you've visited Lord Mortmain many times."  
>"And I wish I could stop. He is a pleasant man, but he's not the kind of man that I would want to raise a family with."<br>"Have you told Lord Ragnor and Lady Catarina," asked Jem.  
>Tessa shook her head. "No, Ragnor approves of Lord Mortmain and I would hate to hurt his feelings."<br>"I would hate it if you weren't happy," replied Jem.  
>Tessa blushed. "That's very kind of you to say, Jem."<br>"It's the truth," he replied.  
>He turned down the street and headed up the driveway to Lord Mortmain.<br>"I don't know if I want to go on another visit. I'm just hurting both of us," said Tessa.  
>"Why don't you go on this last visit and when you get back, you can explain to Lord Ragnor," suggested Jem.<br>Tessa smiled. "I think I'll do that."  
>"Besides, I'm sure that there are other men out there who would love to spend their lives with you," Jem remarked.<br>"I don't know about that"  
>Jem parked the car in front of Mortmain's house. "I refuse for you to think like that."<br>"I'm just a plain mouse, there's nothing special about me," she mused.  
>Jem turned around and took one of her hands. "Tessa, you are the most beautiful, brave and kind woman I have seen. If someone can't see that in you they shouldn't be allowed to spend their life with you. I know this because I love you."<br>Tessa froze at the words he said. "You called me Tessa."  
>Jem blushed. "It would seem so, I'm sorry Lady Theresa."<br>"And," she swallowed, "you said that you loved me."  
>"If it would make you more comfortable, I retract that statement."<br>Tessa placed her other hand on top of Jem's. "Don't, I think...that-"  
>"Lady Theresa," said a man as he opened the door to the house.<br>Jem and Tessa sprang apart. Jem got out and went around to the other side to help Tessa out. She felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she watched as he went back inside the car. Mortmain held out his arm. "Shall we go inside?"  
>Tessa nodded and looped her arm in his as he led her inside the house.<p>

**A/N: Well this is going to be a fun season isn't it? I'd still love to hear your season predictions or how you felt about this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know how late this is, sorry for the disruption. I've had to get used to a new schedule so I had to adjust. Please enjoy! **

Chapter 10  
>"I've been looking forward to your return Tessa, darling," said Mortmain.<br>Tessa forced a smile and continued to walk ahead. He walked her into the parlor where they had had all their conversations the past months. She sat down on a couch and he sat down in a chair across from her. He just stared at her and Tessa felt nervous. She didn't know if she could go through with this meeting today. She didn't want to string him along only to break it off. Ragnor may approve, but she wasn't going to marry a man just to keep a pretense up. She was thinking about telling him now instead of waiting until tomorrow.  
>"You're so quiet today, dear," said Mortmain with a sickly sweet smile.<br>Tessa managed to keep her cheery façade. "I'm just tired."  
>He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed one of Tessa's hand and began to rub gentle circles on to her skin. "The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew I wanted you as my wife. You're different than all the other girls. I look at you and I can imagine spending my life with you, having children, being the couple others long to be."<br>Tessa wished Mortmain wouldn't be bearing his heart out to her. It would make it so much harder to tell him she wasn't interested. If she was being honest there was someone else that had captured her heart...  
>Mortmain had continued his soul bearing soliloquy. "...I have been waiting these past months and I don't think I can wait any long."<br>Mortmain got out of the chair and held a ring aloft. "Tessa dear, will you marry me?"  
>Tessa stared at the man in shock. She had intended to stop visiting and tell him she wasn't interested and here he was asking for her hand in marriage. He started to place the ring on Tessa's finger, but she pulled away from him.<br>"I'm sorry, Lord Mortmain, but I can't marry you," she whispered.  
>His look of love turned to shock, then anger and rage. He threw the ring aside and grabbed Tessa's wrists.<br>"I don't care what you say! You are going to marry me! You're the only one for me Tessa, the only one I want!"  
>He picked up the ring and jammed it on Tessa's finger.<br>"Together until death do us part!"  
>Tessa looked at his crazed face and let the screams out that she held in. "JEM!"<br>"Who's he? Is he your chauffeur? He can't do anything, Tessa. I'll tell him you're lying," threatened Mortmain.  
>Jem came bursting into the room, a walking stick in his hand. "Tessa, are you okay?"<br>Mortmain stood up. "She's fine. A mouse scared her, that's all. Go back to the car."  
>"Jem, help," she whispered.<br>Mortmain held her wrists tighter and smiled at Jem. "Go back now. You don't want me to tell Lord Alicante he needs to get a new chauffeur."  
>Jem walked up to Mortmain and pulled his hands away from Tessa's wrists. "You will let Lady Theresa go and never touch her again."<br>Mortmain stared at Jem, shocked at his impertinence. Jem led Tessa out of the house and back to the car.  
>"Are you all right?"<br>Tessa brushed back a few tears. "Yes, I wish I had been able to do something."  
>Jem started up the car and sped down the driveway. "I'm glad I was there to help you."<br>Tessa looked up at him. "I'm glad you were too."  
>She looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger. She wrenched it off and threw it out the car as they drove along. "Would you not say anything about this?"<br>"You have my word," promised Jem.  
>Tessa sighed and sunk into the car's interior. She looked down and saw that her wrists were a mottled red and pink with a faint purple starting to appear. She could see where his fingers had grubbed them so tightly earlier. She pulled her gloves out of her clutch and put them on to cover the bruises.<br>"Lady Theresa, is there anywhere you want to go before we return to the Manor," asked Jem.  
>Tessa looked out at the blurring landscape. "No, I think I will be okay."<br>Jem nodded and he continued to drive towards the Manor. Tessa closed her eyes and tried to forget the ordeal that had just happened...  
>"Lady Theresa? Lady Theresa?"<br>Tessa woke up and saw the chocolate brown eyes of Jem. She blushed as she took the hand he offered her. He pulled her forward and, Tessa assumed he underestimated her weight or his strength, she fell on top of him.  
>She saw Jem's blush burning through his face. "I'm sorry, my lady."<br>Tessa didn't push him away and she knew he wouldn't try for fear of making her fall.  
>Jem cleared his throat. "Lady Theresa?"<br>Tessa looked down and grabbed one of his hands. "Thank you for helping me today."  
>He gazed down and looked at their entwined hands. "You're welcome."<br>She leaned forward and, ever so softly, placed a lingering kiss on Jem's cheek. She pulled back and she stepped out of the car. Tessa walked inside the house, flustered at the day she had.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec was about to head up the stairs when he felt a pair of arms grab him.  
>"What-"<br>"Be quiet for a minute." Alec blinked as realized his captor was Sebastian. He continued talking. "I have a proposition. If you spy on Lord Alicante for Lady Camille, she can make sure you will be well taken care of." He pulled out a wad of cash and tried to press it into Alec's hands.  
>Alec pushed him back, disgusted. "I would never to that to my employer."<br>"What about all that stuff you say about him?"  
>"I may say it, but that doesn't mean I would spy on him."<br>Sebastian put the money back in his pocket. "The offer still stands, just think about it."  
>-o-O-o-<br>Isabelle crept down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. She looked around to make sure no one was lingering in the kitchen before heading for the back door. She silently closed the door behind her, making sure she heard the resounding click. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness outside. Her eyes darted around, looking, searching. She saw a figure pull away from the house and walk towards her. Her breath caught in anticipation as the figure stopped in front of her. "I missed you so much."  
>She smiled at the sentiment. "I missed you too." <p>

**A/N: The suspense is building! Sorry for the lack of Malec, but it will return. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review and I'd love to know how you think this season will go! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow this is late, but hopefully worth it. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews; they always make me smile. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting this) All Cassandra Clare's, but a girl can hope right? **

Chapter 11  
>"Did you hear Lady Theresa didn't accept Lord Mortmain's marriage proposal," said Cecily.<br>Will looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, it was all they talked about yesterday. She spent the whole day in her room, didn't she?"  
>Cecily nodded her head. "She cried for quite a while. She was better this morning. I asked if she wanted to talk about it, but she didn't."<br>Jem walked into the room.  
>Will smiled. "And here's the man who can give us the answers."<br>Jem sat down beside Will. "I gave Lady Theresa my word and I'm not breaking that."  
>Will leaned back in his chair. "Always the gentleman."<br>Jace and Sebastian came downstairs and sat down. Jace looked around, puzzled. "Where's Alec?"  
>Alec came rushing down the stairs, red in the face.<br>"Where have you been," asked Isabelle.  
>"I had a lot of cat hair to get rid of."<br>Henry and Charlotte came into the room and everyone stood up.  
>"You may sit, it has just been announced that there will be a gala held here in a month's time. Now, for the size of this kind of event we need all the gentleman serving upstairs," Charlotte turned towards Helen, "if you feel you need extra help I'm sure Sophie or Aline could assist you. It will be a stunning event and I want Brooklyn Manor to shine. We mustn't let her reputation be tarnished."<br>Charlotte left and Henry followed her out. Jace lit up a cigarette. "I wonder what this is all about. If Lady Theresa had accepted the proposal I'd say they were announcing it."  
>"I have a feeling Lord Ragnor or Lord Alicante have a hand in this," noted Sebastian.<br>"What do you think, Fairchild? Do you think they were all lying and Lady Theresa really is engaged," asked Jace.  
>"Where would you get an idea as ridiculous as that?"<br>Jace shrugged his shoulders. "It would add drama."  
>Clary shook her fiery, red hair. "It wouldn't be worth the pain and embarrassment."<br>"Or they want to keep it a secret until they announce it," countered Jace.  
>"You are impossible, Herondale," Clary said as she whipped around back to the stove.<br>Will patted Jace's shoulder. "You'll get her one day."  
>Alec held back a strangled laugh. Jace gave him a look. "And I thought you were my friend."<br>Alec swallowed the laugh down. "I am. It's just as a friend, I don't think you have a chance."  
>Jace punched Alec in the shoulder. "Come talk to me when you're pining over some girl and all I'm going to tell you is that you don't have a chance. Because I'm your friend."<p>

"Mmmmm... Magnus."  
>"What darling?"<br>"According to Jace I don't have a chance with you."  
>"You told him?"<br>"No, he just said that if I was ever pining over a girl he would tell me I didn't have a chance."

"Mmm-sounds like a real friend."  
>"He is, he was doing his duty as a friend."<br>Magnus sat up, but still had a grip on Alec. "I prefer if we didn't talk about Blondie."  
>"Sorry," said Alec as he ran his finger down Magnus's chest. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and kissed it. Alec looked up into his gold-green eyes and saw the light dancing in them. Magnus caught him up in another kiss that Alec felt down to his toes. They broke apart, a smile playing on Magnus's lips. Alec leaned in and kissed him on his jaw before working his way down Magnus's neck.<br>"Be careful you don't leave any marks too high up. We have to make sure they stay covered."  
>Alec rolled his eyes at the idea of it. He moved farther down to Magnus's collarbone and he stopped, noticing something off.<br>"What is it, love?"  
>Alec shook his head. "Nothing, I need to get back downstairs. Jace is probably wondering why it's taking so long."<br>Alec smoothed out his suit and left the room. He hurried down the stairs, confused. Magnus smelt...different. Normally he smelt like sandalwood, but when Alec kissed his collarbone he thought he smelt...white jasmine. It wasn't heavy, just faintly there. There was a word for it, _sillage_, the lingering smell of perfume. Alec didn't want to worry about it. He knew Magnus wouldn't have been with a woman, at least not like that.  
>Alec approached the door to the bedroom that he shared with Jace and he stopped. He thought he heard something, like a giggle. Then he heard something else and he knew exactly what caused that. He opened the door and saw Jace on top of a woman, one with very red hair. Alec cleared his throat. "So apparently I was wrong."<br>Clary gasped and pushed Jace off the bed. Jace sat up rubbing his head. "You could have just asked me to get off."  
>Clary's face had turned as red as her hair. "You said we wouldn't be caught."<br>"No, I said Alec wouldn't say anything if we were caught. And we were only kissing."  
>Alec was beginning to feel awkward standing there. "Do you want me to leave so you can work this out?"<br>Clary got up from the bed. "No, I've already made up my mind."  
>She walked over to Jace and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.<br>Alec sat down on his bed and looked over at Jace. "Is there anything you want to say?"  
>"Nope, except I told you so"<br>"I was wrong."  
>"You were, Clary's into me."<br>"You didn't call her Fairchild."  
>Jace sat up and gave him a puzzled look. "What?"<br>"You called her Clary."  
>Jace fell back on to the bed. "I guess I did."<br>Alec sighed. "So, does that mean your days of arguing are over?"  
>"I doubt it."<br>Alec rolled over in his bed and smiled at Jace's honesty.  
>"Alec," whispered Jace.<br>He rolled back over so he was facing Jace. "Yes?"  
>"You won't tell anyone."<br>"No, now go to sleep." 

**A/N: Bum, bum, buuuummmm. So yeah some Clace! But's what's wrong with the Malec and what will happen at the upcoming gala. I'd love to know your predications, you never know if you're close. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: An early update while I have some time. Thank you to those who responded and for the guest who requested more Jessa, Wessa or Clace (Despite the fact you are only on Chapter 4 you still have some lovely bits to go through) I hope this chapter meets one of the requirements. I hope everyone enjoys and thank you for the continual support. **

**Disclaimer: All Cassandra Clare's. No ifs ands or buts. **

Chapter 12  
>February 1915<br>"Have you boys gone to the livery to get your suits," asked Aline.  
>Will put out his cigarette and stood up. "No. Alec, you want to come with me?"<br>Alec looked up from his cup of tea. He set it down and stood up. "Sure."  
>The boys walked down to the livery where the footman suits lied in wait. Will picked one up and handed it to Alec, who mumbled a thank you. Will had paused, causing Alec's eyebrows to furrow. "What is it?"<br>Will looked at the other boy and sighed. "I know I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I feel bad not saying something."  
>"What?"<br>"Remember that day when you were sick and you had me take your place?"  
>Alec's eyebrows scrunched closer together. "Yeah."<br>"Well," Will began to play with the cuff of his suit, "Lord Alicante thought I was you."  
>Alec's breath was caught in his throat at what he said. "Uhmm... Did anything happen?"<br>Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Lord Alicante was still a little sleepy and... he might have decided that he wanted a good morning kiss."  
>Alec groaned and leaned against the wall. "Did anything else happen?"<br>Will turned a faint pink. "At first I didn't know what the hell was happening, so he kept kissing me, but when he tried to pull me into bed with him I found my head."  
>Alec pulled at his hair. "What did Magnus say?"<br>Will's eyebrow went up at the use of his name. "He realized his mistake and pushed me out the door, telling me to never say anything."  
>Alec closed his eyes and then opened them. He looked at Will and saw a lot of himself in him. Same black hair. Same blue eyes. Similar height and build. He knew how Magnus could have gotten them mistaken. "Thank you for telling me."<br>"You're welcome. I just thought you should know and that... I think it's fine...what you're doing," said Will before leaving Alec.  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Jem, what are we doing," asked Tessa as they stood outside.  
>"I wanted to talk to you before the gala tomorrow. I wanted to ask you something," said Jem.<br>"What?"  
>Jem grabbed Tessa's hands and put them in between his. "Tessa, will you marry me?"<br>Tessa's hands pulled out of his hands and went up to her mouth. "Jem," she whispered.  
>She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I know that you can't wear a ring, but I thought this would be a good substitute." He held out a necklace with a beautiful jade pendant.<br>"Oh, Jem."  
>"It was my mother's, it was left to me after my parents died. I've been holding it back for the one I love."<br>"Yes."  
>"You will?"<br>Tessa flung her arms around him. "I would marry you tomorrow if it was possible."  
>She pulled away and he held the necklace out. "May I?"<br>"Yes"  
>She turned around so that he could put the necklace on her. She heard the clasp snap shut and she turned around. "How do I look?"<br>Jem smiled. "Beautiful."  
>A gong sounded in the Manor and they both turned to look at it. "I have to go, dinner's started."<br>Jem nodded. "Go."  
>Tessa gave his hand a squeeze and left him, feeling happy and giddy.<br>-o-O-o-  
>"Where's Charlotte been all day," asked Helen.<br>"I heard she went to the doctor's," said Jace.  
>"I hope she's okay," worried Clary.<br>Henry and Charlotte came into the room and the staff stood. "We have wonderful news," gushed Charlotte.  
>"Charlotte is pregnant," announced Henry, grinning from ear to ear.<br>The group burst into happy cheers and well wishes. Will snuck over to Jem while the others rushed around Charlotte. "I saw Lady Theresa wearing the pendant as she passed me. Did you finally ask her?"  
>Jem smiled back. "I did."<br>Will clapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you, Lady Theresa is lucky."  
>"No, I'm the lucky one," said Jem before he joined the others.<br>"You are, Jem. You are," whispered Will.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec was headed up to Magnus's room when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Isabelle on the step below him. "What do you want, Izzy. Lord Alicante is waiting for me."  
>"I needed to tell someone something and I figured you would be the best," explained Isabelle.<br>"What about Clary? Don't you share a room with her? Or what about onen of the other girls?"  
>Isabelle slapped her brother's shoulder. "It's not something I want to discuss outside of the family. Especially if he becomes family."<br>Alec raised an eyebrow. "_He_. So, this thing, it's romantic?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Who, is it Will? Or Jem?  
>"No"<br>Alec sighed. "Then who?"  
>Isabelle bit her bottom lip. "Simon."<br>Alec's eyebrows scrunched together. "Who?"  
>"Lord Lewis."<br>Alec's eyes grew in shock. "He's a lord and a very available bachelor for those in his social circle."  
>"Shall I remind you the very reason you are going upstairs?"<br>Alec felt his face burn. "Not the point. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
>"I won't, I just needed to tell someone," said Isabelle.<br>"I hope you know what you're doing."  
>"I do."<br>Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "How long has this been going on?"  
>"Three months."<br>"Three months!"  
>"I told you I needed to tell someone."<br>Alec shook his head. "Magnus is expecting me; I need to get up there."  
>He turned to go upstairs, but Isabelle grabbed his wrist. "Alec."<br>"Yes."  
>"You be careful, I don't want you hurt either."<br>Alec placed his hand on top of Isabelle. "I won't, Izzy." 

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter, but this chapter and the next are the calm before the storm. This season is going to be ending in a bang. I hope you are all prepared. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all of the positive comments from the last chapter as well as the new follows and favorites! We're coming to the end of the line for this season with only one more chapter after this. I won't waste any more of your time so here is the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: It's Cassie's, It's Cassie's, oh yes it is! **

Chapter 13  
>Alec rushed up the stairs and opened Magnus's door with haste. "I'm sorry I'm late."<br>Magnus chuckled. "It's all right. You're here now."  
>He turned around and Alec helped him take his coat off. "Isabelle wanted to talk with me."<br>"She did?"  
>"Yes, she told me to be careful."<br>Magnus stopped in the process of undoing his tie and raised an eyebrow at Alec.  
>"She guessed."<br>"She was always a little nosy."  
>"She's my little sister."<br>Magnus undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. "You also blush a lot, Alexander."  
>Alec blushed at the comment and threw Magnus's his pajamas. "I do not."<br>Magnus laughed and walked over to Alec. He ran his hand along Alec's jaw line before giving him a quick kiss. "I think of it as my pleasure to make you blush."  
>"Aren't you going to get dressed?"<br>Magnus walked over to the bed, bare chested, and got under the covers. "Not for what I plan to do tonight."  
>Alec blushed at the implied nature of the statement. Magnus patted the spot beside him and Alec walked to that side and joined him. Magnus pulled Alec closer and he kissed him. He pulled away so Alec was looking in his eyes. "Do you need something before I leave?"<br>"You"  
>Alec blushed harder and tried to leave the bed, but Magnus was having none of that. "Stay, please."<br>"If I don't go downstairs, Jace might worry."  
>Magnus smiled and he pulled Alec back on to the bed. "Let Jace worry, you're mine tonight."<br>-o-O-o-  
>Tessa watched in the mirror as Cecily braided her hair. "You know Welsh, right?"<br>"Yes, Will and I lived in Wales before moving to Idris."  
>"What does <em>dw i'n dy garu di<em> mean?"  
>Cecily pulled the ribbon tight and let Tessa's hair fall. "I love you, why?"<br>"I read it in a book, that's all," said Tessa.  
>"I hope it was a good book, good night Lady Theresa," said Cecily before leaving.<br>Tessa looked at her reflection in the mirror and lightly touched the jade pendant that still rested on her chest. She looked over at a champagne glass and the memories of that night came to surface.  
>-o-O-o-<p>

_Tessa was reading in bed when Will came bursting into the room.__  
><em>_ "Will! What are you doing?"__  
><em>_ He had a sloppy grin on his face and a full drink in his hand. "Hello, Tessa."__  
><em>_ Tessa sat her book down and walked over to Will. "Are you drunk?"__  
><em>_ "Nope," he said popping the 'p', "I'm Welsh. And... I have something to tell." He staggered up against the doorframe. Tessa tried to support Will, but he managed to stand up.__  
><em>_ Tessa grabbed his arm and guided him over to her vanity and sat him down in the chair. He downed the glass, draining the entire thing. Tessa sighed and grabbed the glass away from Will and sat it on the vanity. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"__  
><em>_ Will grabbed her face and smiled. "Tessa, _dw i'n dy garu di_."__  
><em>_ Tessa felt puzzled. "What."__  
><em>_ Will let go of her face and grabbed her hands. "Tessa... _dw i'n dy garu di._"__  
><em>_ Tessa pulled Will out her chair. "You need to go upstairs. James will take care of you."__  
><em>_ Will smiled. "Okay Tessa. I had to tell you that," he paused at the door and held his head, "those drinks are...wow."__  
><em>_ Tessa grimaced. "I'm sure they are."__  
><em>_ He left the room singing loudly in what Tessa was assuming was Welsh. All she was left with was an empty champagne glass and a phrase in Welsh._  
>-o-O-o-<br>Tessa gave the champagne glass one last look before going to bed.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec felt Magnus lean in closer and kiss his neck. He blushed under the loving gesture.  
>"What's wrong, Alexander?"<br>"I'm not use to this."  
>"What," asked Magnus as he moved his fingers to Alec's hair.<br>"Someone touching me, loving me. It's ...foreign."  
>Magnus laughed. "But we've been doing this for a while now."<br>Alec's blushed deepened. "But not like this."  
>Magnus pulled away. "You don't like it?"<br>"I do, it's just... I'm afraid," said Alec as his hands absentmindedly played with the bunched up blankets.  
>Magnus leaned back forward and pulled Alec's face in his direction. "You shouldn't be. We can always try."<br>Alec pushed the covers away. "Maybe I should go back downstairs."  
>Magnus grabbed his hand and Alec turned back around. "Don't. I promise we won't do anything you're not comfortable with."<br>Alec bit his lip. "You sure."  
>Magnus smiled. "I promise."<br>Alec crawled back into the bed and Magnus smiled.  
>-o-O-o-<br>It was late when Alec woke back up. He looked over and saw that Magnus was up too. "You alright sweet pea," asked Magnus with soft eyes.  
>"No, I just never thought we would make it this far. You were very obnoxious at the beginning."<br>Magnus sighed. "There was a reason."  
>Alec turned to his side. "What kind of reason."<br>Magnus reached out and moved a lock of Alec's hair away from his baby blue eyes. "When I looked at you I knew I wanted to be with you. I didn't know if you even liked me, so I thought the easiest thing was to make you hate me. I hoped that maybe you would leave. And if you did like me at the beginning, I didn't want to tempt you with something you couldn't have. It was easier for me to push you away and I hoped it would be easier for you. But the longer I did this, I realized it was futile. That's why I did that drunk test and in that moment I realized I didn't care and I was going to do anything to be with you."  
>"Well, here I am," whispered Alec.<br>Magnus smiled and pulled him closer into a hug. He nuzzled his head into Alec's raven hair. "_Aku cinta kamu_," he purred into his ear.  
>"What does that mean," asked Alec.<br>Magnus smiled. "I love you."  
>Alec felt his heart race again. "I love you too."<br>-o-O-o-  
>The sunlight came streaming in through the curtains making Alec blink. He stretched in the soft bed. He paused knowing his bed wasn't this soft. He rolled over and saw Magnus still fast asleep. He silently pulled the covers back and slipped out of bed. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and passed over to the door. Hopefully no one noticed he was gone and hopefully he wasn't late. He glanced over one more time at Magnus and then he left to hurry downstairs.<p>

**A/N: And now comes the gala in the next chapter. Some stuff is definitely going down with a shocking twist at the end. If any of you have figured it out or think you have tell me in a review ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'll keep this short and sweet. Thanks for the support, but I know you all want to read the last chapter for the season. All hell is going to break loose. **

**Disclaimer: Clare, Cassandra Clare's**

Chapter 14  
>"Hurry up everyone, the guests should be arriving soon," shouted Henry.<br>The kitchen was bustling with staff working overtime. Helen and Clary were plating food like there was no tomorrow. Isabelle and Cecily were carrying pots and pans away from the table. The boys were taking plates up to set on tables. Henry was going from group to group giving instructions and telling them anyone could be arriving. After Charlotte told him to go upstairs it got fairly quieter downstairs.  
>"You boys ready," she asked.<br>Jace gave her a cocky smile. "Of course, why wouldn't we?"  
>-o-O-o-<br>Magnus was walking through the flood of guests that were in the room. He had a glass in his hand and he was on a mission. He smiled when he found the man he was looking for. "Woolsey, there you are."  
>He turned around and smiled at Magnus. "How could I miss this?"<br>Magnus clapped him on the back. "As long as you don't 'make it exciting' I think I can forgive you for the last time."  
>Woolsey waved the comment away. "Consider it done. I wouldn't want to spoil this night for you."<br>Magnus sighed and looked down at his drink.  
>Woolsey raised an eyebrow. "You did tell him, right?"<br>Magnus looked out at the crowd of party goers and took a sip from his glass.  
>"That's going to be a slap in the face."<br>Magnus turned towards him. "You think I don't know that? God, it's going to be terrible. And-worst of all-he'll hate me."  
>"Duty before love," Woolsey said bitterly as he drained his glass.<br>Magnus shook his head sadly. "I have to go play host. I'll see you before the end of the night."  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec headed downstairs to refill his tray when he met up with Sebastian.  
>"Do you have an answer?"<br>"Tell her I already have everything I need."  
>Sebastian nodded. "As you wish."<br>-o-O-o-  
>Magnus saw her walking across the room and finished his glass off and grabbed another.<br>"Lord Alicante, darling, how are you," asked Camille.  
>He cringed at the sugar coated words. "Good, I'm pleased you could make it tonight."<br>Camille gave him a wicked smile. "Anything for you." She stepped closer and let her hand stroke his shoulder. "I heard you're making an announcement tonight."  
>Magnus gently tugged her hand off his shoulder. "Where'd you hear that."<br>Camille raised an eyebrow. "I have my sources."  
>"Meaning you asked every gossip in this town?"<br>Camille placed her hand over her heart in faked shock. "How could you accuse me of such a lowly activity."  
>"We all know you like to know what's going on, Camille."<br>"I like to know I have some insurance."  
>"You call it insurance, I call it blackmail."<br>"Call it what you like it won't change what I know."  
>Magnus shook his head. "You're going to get caught one day and no one's going to want to help you."<br>Camille stepped closer to Magnus again, their noses touching. "They might not want to, but they will." She stepped back and started to walk away. "I hope the night goes like you want. Give Alexander my love."  
>Magnus stood there staring at her, a bit shocked at her words.<br>-o-O-o-

Jem turned around and was walking through the guests when he began to cough. He rushed away from the crowd and made it to the doorway to the stairs. Will was coming up when Jem's coughing fit started back up again.  
>"Jem, are you alright," asked Will, concerned.<br>Jem looked up at his friend and smiled. "I'm fine."  
>He tried to stand up and Will grabbed his hand to help him up. When Will let go of Jem's hand and looked at his own he saw the blood smeared on it. His eyes grew with shock. "When were you going to tell me," he asked deathly quiet.<br>"Honestly, never. I didn't want you to get involved again," replied Jem as he started to go back up.  
>"You should have told me it was coming back. We're getting the doctor to come look at you tomorrow," said Will as he placed a hand on Jem's shoulder.<br>"No," Jem roughly pulled away from Will's touch, "I plan to live my life the way I want to. I don't want to be pitied."  
>"Fine, but remember we all care for you and we don't want you hurt," reminded Will.<br>Jem sighed. "That's the hardest part."  
>-o-O-o-<br>The night was growing old and Magnus knew he had to make the announcement sometime. He watched as happy couples chatted or danced around him.  
>"Sickening isn't it?"<br>Magnus turned to his right and saw Woolsey there leaning against a pillar. "What's sickening?"  
>"The way they all look happy. I know for a fact there are at least three unhappy couples in that bunch, but you would never know."<br>"Have you always been this cynical?"  
>Woolsey sighed and looked down at his glass. "Only tonight."<br>"You have been a good friend to me, Woolsey."  
>Woolsey rolled his eyes. "You're not dying."<br>"I might as well be."  
>"But you're doing the right thing."<br>"I know. Woolsey?"  
>"Yes"<br>"If I try to back out make the announcement for me."  
>Woolsey nodded. "I promise."<br>Magnus took a deep breath and walked towards the head of the room.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec saw Magnus nervously walking towards the front of the room. He didn't think anything about it until he heard the distinct sound of a fork on a glass. Everyone looked towards the sound and Alec saw Magnus standing there.  
>"I'd like to thank you all for coming today," Magnus paused before continuing, "and I also have an announcement to make." He held out his hand a pretty, dark haired, petite girl took it.<br>Alec froze. _No, no, no, NO!_  
>"I would like to formally announce my engagement to Lady Lily," said Magnus with a smile plastered on to his face. Lily smiled and moved closer to Magnus. The guests around Alec smiled and clapped for the new couple. The happy couple.<br>Alec stood frozen in his spot. It made since now, all the trips to 'Woolsey's', the woman's perfume. He didn't even know he had dropped his tray until he heard the crash and the tinkling sound of broken glass. He only heard his heart breaking.

**A/N: Yep. That. Just. Happened. That is the end of Season Two; there will still be a semi-short break. It might be longer due to posting several Christmas specials (Woo hoo!). In the meantime check out my other stories as well as be on the lookout for the Christmas specials. As always, follow, favorite and review! **


	15. A Very Brooklyn Manor Christmas

**A/N: Two days until Christmas and the 7****th**** night of Hanukah. Here is the Christmas Special; it takes place between Season One and Two. Thank you to JRLink for betaing! My other Christmas stories for the season (White Snow, Red Strawberries TMI and How the Doctor Saved the Grinch Dr. Who) are up on my stories. *Shameless plug over* Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Clare**

December 1914

Alec woke up and rubbed his eyes blearily. He looked over at Jace's bed, but the blonde footman had already left. Alec dressed quickly and ran down the servant steps and into the kitchen. "Please tell me I'm not late."  
>Clary and Helen looked up from the pie crust they were working on. "No, Jace and Sebastian are upstairs, but Lord Alicante hasn't rang for you," explained Clary.<br>Alec grabbed a cup of coffee and sank down into his chair. "Good, for a moment I thought I was late."  
>A bell rang through the kitchen and Alec smiled. "Lord Alicante?"<br>Clary looked up as she bustled past. "Yes."  
>Alec nodded and walked briskly up the stairs and opened Magnus's door. The sunlight came in through the crack in the curtain and danced over the covers where Magnus slept. Alec padded into the room and pulled the covers down slightly. "Good morning."<br>Magnus turned to face Alec and he smiled before leaning up and pecking Alec's lips. "Good morning to you too."  
>Alec went over to the armoire to pull clothes out for Magnus; he could hear him sitting up in bed behind him. "It snowed last night."<br>Magnus smiled. "Them I guess we'll be having a white Christmas."  
>Alec placed the clothes on top of the trunk at the end of the bed and Magnus got up. "I guess we will."<br>Magnus began to take off his pajamas and Alec preceded to hand him parts of his suit, due to the colder weather there was extra layers. "You know Christmas is tomorrow."  
>"Mhmm"<br>"And I was wondering what you do here at the Manor."  
>Alec paused, brushes in hand. "Normally we go to church, awkwardly exchange gifts and eat more food than we should."<br>Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled. "Why is it awkward?"  
>"Because they're gifts from upstairs. There's a tiny part of you that feels the gap between upstairs and downstairs more then."<br>Magnus kissed the end of Alec's nose. "Well I promise this year it won't be awkward."  
>Alec gave him a crooked smile. "Why do I get the feeling you will make it twice as awkward?"<br>Magnus gave him a look of fake shock. "Me? Make it twice as awkward? Alexander do you know nothing about me?"  
>Alec pecked him on the cheek. "I do. Now you better get going downstairs before the Chairman ruins all my hard work."<br>Magnus blew him a kiss and walked out of the room. Alec rolled his eyes and picked Magnus's belongings off of his bed to put away. Chairman Meow padded out from under the plush armchair by the fire. Alec dropped Magnus's clothes in the armoire and picked up the Chairman. "How do you always seem to come up in our conversations?"  
>Chairman Meow meowed and jumped out of Alec's arms and followed Magnus out of the room.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Alec walked down the stairs when he heard a loud crashing sound, a few muffled curses in Welsh, and someone apologizing. He switched directions and headed towards the entrance to see what the commotion was about. He turned the corner and was met with a wall of Douglass Pine. "What is going on?"<br>"Is that Alec? Hello Alec! Can you push the tree forward a bit?"  
>"Um...sure."<br>He pushed the tree forward and then the tree was dropped on the floor revealing Will and Jem. Will brushed off needles on the sleeves of his suit jacket. "The tree didn't want to go through the door, but we got in all right. Let me go get Jace and Sebastian and we can get this tree up."  
>Will rushed off and moments later he came back with the boys. "Okay grab a part of the tree and on the count of three we're going to lift it up. One...two...three!"<br>The boys put all of their might into it and the heavy tree slowly rose up towards the ceiling. With one final shove the tree was in place. Jem brushed the needles off his hands. "Well that went well. I'll go tell the girls to unearth the ornaments so we can decorate after dinner."  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Clary, can you hand me that sauce pan over there," asked Helen as she tried to manage two pots.  
>Clary gave Helen the sauce pan and went back to her own work of glazing a ham. Aline and Sophie came rushing through with trunks, attempting to go up the stairs, but they were intercepted by the boys. "You got the decorations," exclaimed Jace.<br>"Here I'll carry that up for you. Jem can you take the other," asked Alec.  
>"Certainly."<br>Jace waltzed his way down to the kitchen over to where Clary was cooking. "How's it going sugar plum?"  
>Clary tossed her fiery locks into Jace's face and bustled past him with a pot full of sticky jam. "Just fine, angel food."<br>"Aww, Fairchild, you make me blush," gushed Jace.  
>Clary kept her nose in the air and walked passed Jace. "One day, Fairchild! One day."<br>Will clapped Jace on the back. "You know you are so close." He held up his thumb and index finger close together.  
>Jace turned around and smiled. "I know. I can feel it."<br>"No you can't," shouted Clary from the pantry.  
>The Herondale boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.<br>-o-O-o-  
><em>"Deck the halls with boughs of holly.<em>_  
><em>_ Fa la la la la la la la la.__  
><em>_Tis the season to be jolly.__  
><em>_Fa la la la la la la la la.__  
><em>_Don-"__  
><em> "You're singing it all wrong," said Will from behind the tree.  
>Jem frowned. "What do you mean I'm singing it all wrong?"<br>"It goes like this: _Oer yw'r gwr sy'n methu caru,__  
><em>_Fa la la la la, la la la la,__  
><em>_Hen fynyddoedd annwyl Cymru,__  
><em>_Fa la la la la, la la la la,__  
><em>_Iddo ef a'u-"__  
><em> "That is not how it goes."  
>"Well it was Welsh first and it's for the New Year, so in any manner of speaking I win."<br>Jem cracked a small smile. "You win William."  
>Jace snuck up behind Clary with a small clump of mistletoe in hand and pecked her on the cheek. Clary almost dropped the ornament she was holding and turned around to face Jace. "What was that for?"<br>He gave her a devilish grin. "It's friendly Fairchild, see." Jace dragged Charlotte over as she was walking through and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
>Clary hurmphed before turning away from Jace and continued to put up ornaments.<br>"I've brought the candles. Isabelle and Alec can you arrange them on the tree," asked Charlotte.  
>"Of course," said Isabelle with a smile. She took the small package from Charlotte and pulled out a bunch before handing it to Alec. He grasped several of them and began to precariously perch them at the end of the branches. "Do you have any plans with Lord Alicante?"<br>Alec startled slightly, almost dropping a candle. "Izzy, not here."  
>She lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I don't think anyone is paying attention."<br>He sighed. "They aren't. And the answer is no."  
>"Well, just remember, it is Christmas," she gave him a knowing smile and sashayed over to Cecily and Sophie.<br>Henry struck a long match and handed it to Alec. "If you would light the candles."  
>"Of course." Alec carefully lit each candle, slowly casting the tree in a warm glow. Jace blew the match out and draped an arm around Alec's shoulders. "It is beautiful."<br>Alec smiled. "That it is, Jace. That it is."  
>-o-O-o-<br>Alec opened the armoire doors and pulled Magnus's pajamas out. "The snow has gotten deeper. I believe it is over two feet now."  
>"Almost three actually."<br>Magnus stuck his arms out so Alec could pull off his jacket. "Interesting. I've forgotten how much it snows in Idris."  
>Alec hummed as he discarded Magnus's older clothes before joining him on the bed. "What is it you are humming?"<br>Alec stopped and stared. _"Les anges dans nos campagnes: Les anges dans nos campagnes__  
><em>_Ont entonné l'hymne des cieux;__  
><em>_Et l'écho de nos montagnes__  
><em>_Redit ce chant mélodieux.__  
><em>_Gloria, in excelsis Deo,__  
><em>_Gloria, in excelsis Deo.__  
><em> Magnus laughed softly. "Where did you learn French?"  
>Alec blushed slightly. "My mother worked in France shortly and learned the song. She used to sing it for us."<br>Magnus picked up his hand and lightly kissed it. "Merry Christmas, Alexander."  
>"Merry Christmas, Magnus."<br>"Now can you teach me how to sing that in French?"  
>Alec laughed heartily. "Sure<em>. Les anges dans nos campagnes<em>_  
><em>_Ont entonné..."_

**A/N: Happy Holidays! **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I said this wouldn't be up until January, but Surprise! **

**Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare's **

Chapter 15  
>The guests around Alec were shooting him dirty looks and disapproving glares. He felt the heat rise in his face as he bent down and began to pick up the shattered glass. Thankfully he only had empty glasses so he didn't have to clean up drinks. He quickly shuffled to the servants' door and down to the kitchen where he angrily tossed the broken glass into the trash. As he slammed the tray onto the counter he winced at the sound and the pain in his hand. He looked down and saw that his white glove had been torn and turning red. Alec ripped it off with his teeth and washed his hand before wrapping bandaging around it. He heard a bell ringing and hoped to God that it wasn't Magnus's<br>He wasn't so lucky.  
>He cursed and walked up the stairs to his room. Not bothering to knock, he barged right in and saw Magnus sitting cross legged on his bed smoking his pipe. Alec took a deep breath before he started. "What the hell was that? I trusted you. I gave myself to you and you go and get yourself engaged? I guess I was only ever a fling for you. Some fun before you had to 'do your duty'."<br>Magnus tried to interrupt him, but Alec plowed ahead. "Don't bother trying to make excuses. I'm done. I'll be leaving tomorrow, not that you care anymore."  
>Magnus sat his pipe down on the nightstand got up from his sitting position. He crawled to the end of the bed where Alec was standing and brushed a tear away from Alec's face he didn't even know he had. "My wonderful Alexander, how brilliantly blind you are."<br>"What?"  
>"Lily is a friend of Woolsey's, she agreed to do this."<br>Alec sat down on the bed and faced Magnus. "What exactly is this?"  
>"We will be legally getting married, but my heart will only ever belong to you. She'll be my wife, but only so there will still be heirs."<br>"Is she okay with this? Won't it get lonely on her part?"  
>Magnus softly laughed. "Oh, Alexander, you care so much. I told her it would be all right if she had her own lover. And we've become good friends from all the meetings Woolsey has arranged. She's dying to meet you."<br>"Really?"  
>"Really." Magnus leaned forward and gave him a quick peck.<br>Alec crossed his arms. "That still doesn't get you off the hook. You could have told me. Or given me some kind of warning instead of letting my heart get mercilessly ripped out."  
>"I was trying to, but don't worry I got an earful from Lily and Woolsey after you left."<br>"So you saw that?"  
>"Darling, everyone did."<br>Alec groaned and fell back on to the bed. Magnus patted Alec's thigh. "I can make it up to you."  
>Alec sat up and climbed out of the bed. "Not tonight, I need to go apologize for breaking all those glasses."<br>Magnus leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. "Good night."  
>"Good night," Alec stepped out of the room and went down the hallway.<br>-o-O-o-  
>After being scolded by Charlotte, with inputs from Henry, Alec went upstairs to his room. He passed by Will and Jem's room, but back peddled. The door was ajar and he could see Jem in his bed while Will and Jace sat talking in Will's bed. He crept silently into the room over to the boys. "What's going on?"<br>The boys looked up at Alec and they exchanged looks. Jace was the first to speak. "It's Jem."  
>Alec pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down in it. "I gathered that much."<br>Will shifted uncomfortably on his bed. "Jem's sick. He always has been. He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want to be treated differently or, God forbid, pitied. Up until now I was the only one, who knew, but he had an attack tonight and he had another after you left. Jace helped me carry him up."  
>Alec's frown deepened. "How bad is it?"<br>"Pretty serious. I had Jem promise that he would let a doctor see him tomorrow, but I bet in the morning he won't let me," Will sighed, "how am I going to tell Lady Theresa?"  
>Jace gave Will a look. "What does she have to do with this?"<br>"They're engaged," Will whispered, "and you can never tell him I told you. He would kill me."  
>Jace shook his head. "I can't see him killing anyone."<br>"Yeah, well he's killing himself. He's never actually explained what's wrong. I just know he coughs up blood," said Will.  
>Jem moved and the boys froze. He sat up and looked at them with bleary eyes. "You aren't very good at being quiet."<br>"James, you have to let us help," pleaded Will.  
>"Or you can at least tell us what's wrong," asked Jace.<br>Jem sighed. "It was after the death of my parents. I was having horrible nightmares. I barely slept and when I did it wasn't long. I was recommended something to take the nightmares away. And it worked, but after a month of taking it I woke up with a nasty cough. When I stopped there was blood all over my hands and the sheets. I was so ashamed I hid the sheets and told no one about my condition. I tried to stop taking it, but the nightmares came back. Eventually I stopped, but I had taken it for so long I was permanently stuck with it. It made me weaker, but I've struggled through it. I was never going to tell anyone, but this idiot," He pointed at Will, "was too stubborn to let it go."  
>"You have to let a doctor see you," reasoned Alec.<br>"No, I'm going to continue to live my life like I have," argued Jem.  
>"Is this fair to Lady Theresa, to stick her with a dying man," asked Will bitterly.<br>"Will," said Alec sternly.  
>"I was going to tell her after she accepted my proposal and give her the opportunity to back out, or I was never going to tell her. I didn't want her to accept out of pity," explained Jem.<br>"But it's okay to lie to her? And even if you tell her now she's not going to break off a promise to sick man. You've laid the perfect guilt trip," shouted Will.  
>"Will, calm down," shouted Jace and he grabbed Will's arm.<br>"No, I'm going to go and tell her right now." Will stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
>Jace jumped up and headed for the door. "I'm going to kill him."<br>"Don't," said Jem, "he's right. I've hurt Tessa in a way I never thought I would and I can't change that."  
>"But you should be the one to tell her," said Alec.<br>"I'll break off the engagement tomorrow. It wouldn't do any good to try and reason with William tonight," said Jem.  
>Jace was still fuming. "I hope you're right."<br>Jem sank into his bed. "I hope I am."

**A/N: Will's being an ass, and Magnus and Lily have a different kind of engagement. This is going to be an interesting Season. I hope you all have a Happy New Year! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: My first post of the New Year! Thank you for all the support for my past chapters and I hope you all continue to read this story into the New Year! **

**Disclaimer: Completely Cassandra Clare's**

Chapter 16  
>Tessa was fast asleep in bed, one hand clutched around the jade pendant. She thought she heard her door jiggle and she woke up. She reached over and grabbed her book and flung it at the door as it opened. Will grabbed the book as it flew past his head. "Damn, are you trying to kill me?"<br>Tessa sat up and covered herself with her blanket. "That's no way to talk to a woman. And what are you doing in here? Have you forgotten about last time?"  
>Will's rage was forgotten and he gave her a confused look. "Last time?"<br>"It was after the party..."  
>-o-O-o-<br>_Will grabbed her face and smiled. "Tessa_, dw i'n dy garu di."  
><em>Tessa felt puzzled. "What."<em>_  
><em>_ Will let go of her face and grabbed her hands. "Tessa..._ dw i'n dy garu di." _He leaned forward and kissed her.__  
><em>_ Tessa let out a gasp, allowing Will to deepen the kiss. She wanted so much to hit him and lecture him on his impertinence, but she was too giddy. She could taste the alcohol on his lips as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. She got closer, grabbing his suit in bunches. Will moaned and put a hand lower down on to Tessa's back. Finally, Tessa couldn't breathe anymore and gently pushed him away. "You need to go upstairs. James will take care of you."__  
><em>_ Will stood up and smiled. "Okay Tessa. I had to tell you that," he paused at the door and held his head, "those drinks are...wow."__  
><em>_ Tessa sighed. "I'm sure they are."__  
><em>_ He left the room singing loudly in what Tessa was assuming was Welsh._  
>-o-O-o-<br>"Oh, Tessa," whispered Will.  
>"After that you never acknowledged me again. A part of me thought you might, but... Jem was very kind to me and still is. I wanted to know him better and he wanted to know me too. He treated me like a real person and not just a potential wife. When he asked me to marry me him I said yes, but later that ... Jem was very kind to me and still is. I wanted to know him better and he wanted to know me too. He treated me like a real person and not just a potential wife. When he asked me to marry me him I said yes, but later that night I asked Cecily what you had said," explained Tessa.<br>Will grabbed one of her hands. "I didn't mean any of it, Lady Theresa. It was just a part of my inebriation. If you had never told me I would never have know or acted differently."  
>"So your distance?"<br>"Was just a part of my job."  
>Tessa smiled. "I hope we can still be friends. Since you are almost brothers with Jem it's only right I befriend you."<br>Will patted her hand. "Sure." He walked over to her night stand and replaced her book. "Good night, Lady Theresa."  
>Tessa climbed back into her bed. "Good night, William."<br>-o-O-o-  
>Will was sitting in the stairwell to the servants' bedrooms. He gently knocked his head against the wall. He had a chance... He had a chance and he blew it. The angel in him knew he had made the right decision, but the devil in him wanted Tessa for himself. He sighed, he was a horrible friend of Jem's to even be thinking about it. If Will had really loved Tessa he wouldn't have made his love deceleration in a drunken haze. He would have figured out some way to talk with her and tell her, damn the consequences. The only thing that had held him back was the thought that he wouldn't be good enough for her. But that opportunity was lost now. Will sighed, but gave himself a new mission. If he couldn't make Tessa happy the least he could do was keep Jem alive so he could keep her happy. He sat up, brushed the dirt off his pants and walked up the steps to the room he shared with Jem.<br>-o-O-o-  
>Jem was nervously playing with his shirt sleeves as he waited for Tessa. When she rounded the corner his heart leaped. He tried to push the nervousness down and keep calm. He groaned when he saw her wearing the jade pedant around her neck.<br>"What did you want to talk about," asked Tessa.  
>"We can't get married," said Jem in a rush.<br>"Why?"  
>"It wouldn't be right for you."<br>"I don't care if you work downstairs, I love you and you love me. That's all that should matter," argued Tessa.  
>"It's not just that."<br>"Then what is it," she asked.  
>Jem blinked. "Did Will not tell you?"<br>"Tell me what? I haven't seen William since the gala yesterday."  
>Jem left out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." He pulled Tessa into a hug and buried his face in her hair.<br>Tessa looked bewildered. "Was he supposed to tell me something?"  
>Jem sighed. "I thought I wanted him to tell you something, but then I wanted to tell you myself and now I don't know what I want."<p>

Tessa caressed Jem's face. "Don't tell me now, if you're not ready. Tell me when you _are _ready."

"Thank you Tessa," whispered Jem.  
>Tessa touched her jade pedant. "Do you still want to get married?"<p>

"Of course, if you want to."

"Then yes, but I have to go for now. I'll see you again."  
>"You too."<br>Tessa left, leaving Jem with a lingering smile on his face.  
>-o-O-o-<br>Will was reading when Jem came to the table with a smile plastered to his face.  
>"What's got you all happy," asked Jace.<br>"She still said yes," announced Jem.  
>Alec pulled out a pack of cigarettes and passed them around. "Congratulations, Jem."<br>"I knew she wouldn't give you up," added Jace.  
>Will went outside, cigarette in hand. He leaned up against the Manor, letting the smoke curl up towards the sky.<br>"Thank you for not telling her."  
>Will turned to his left and saw Jem standing beside him lighting his cigarette. "It was the least I could do after so rudely attacking you."<br>Jem let the smoke come out of his mouth in a long stream. "You were right about a lot of it though. I will tell her sometime, but I don't know if I want to right now. I want to let her think she'll have her whole life with me. Who knows, I may exceed my expectations."  
>Will let some ash fall to the ground. "If you let a doctor look at you we would have a better idea."<br>Jem smiled. "I'll get around to it, William. Thanks again for not telling her."  
>"You're welcome, James," said Will.<br>Jem looked at the door. "We better get back inside, the boys are probably wondering what we're doing."  
>Will nodded and let his cigarette drop to the ground and he smashed it underfoot. Maybe he could get used to the idea of them together. For Jem's sake.<p>

**A/N: I know this was a Jem, Will, Tessa chapter, but don't worry Malec lovers the beloved couple will be back next chapter! **


	18. Chapter 17: The Limerick Chapter

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my beta's favorite chapters (and least favorite once you get to the end). I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare (I need to think of funny ways to do this)**

Chapter 17  
>Everyone was eating breakfast when Magnus came into the room. The staff stood up and Magnus waved his hands. "It's all right you can all sit down, I just need Lightwood."<br>Alec dropped his fork on to his plate and stood up. Magnus left the room and he followed him out of the kitchen. When they were far away enough Alec got close to Magnus and turned him around. "What the hell are we doing?"  
>"Hm...oh Lily's here!"<br>"Where?"  
>"My room, I figured if we were in any other room someone was bound to come in."<br>They stopped outside the door. "What do I say to her?"  
>Magnus shrugged. "Whatever you want. She'll probably do most of the talking." He opened the door and pushed him inside. "Good luck."<br>Alec stumbled inside and glared at the door as it shut behind him. "Are you Alexander?"  
>He turned around and saw a woman sitting on the edge of Magnus's bed. Now that they were closer he could get a better look at her. She was petite, with dark hair and a pale face. Her eyes had an Oriental appeal and her soft lips were set in a smile. She was wearing a deep red dress that made her look paler and vanpiresque. "Yes, my lady."<br>"Sit down, sit down. And please call me Lily."  
>Alec awkwardly sat down in the armchair. "It's very kind to do this for Magnus and me."<br>"You may not be aware of this, and neither is Magnus, but this helps me too"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Lily sat up a bit straighter. "I've never found anyone attractive, not Magnus, not Woolsey, or you. I know most marriages of the upper class aren't based on love, but no matter who I would be set up with they wouldn't understand. Then I met Woolsey, he told me of Magnus's situation with you and I offered my services. We met several times before we decided to get engaged. Now my family won't match me with someone retched, there'll be heirs for the Bane family, and you two will still get to be together."  
>Alec squirmed uncomfortably. "But what about Magnus's offer of having a...lover?"<br>She smiled devilishly. "I'm okay without ever having one. And if you're wondering, I don't find women attractive either."  
>He blushed a red similar to her dress. "I wasn't implying that. It's just-er- what about heirs."<br>Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes you have to do what's best for the family line. Isn't that what Magnus is doing?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Don't feel guilty when you're with him. If it makes you feel better the idea was mine and Woolsey's. It took us months to convince him that this would work, but he didn't want to betray you."  
>"Then why didn't he tell me before the engagement?"<br>"He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it and he didn't want to lose you over it if it didn't happen."  
>Alec got out of the chair. "Thank you for talking about this with me and for agreeing with it in the first place."<br>Lily gave him a hug, taking Alec back a bit. "I look forward to seeing more often."  
>"You too."<br>She left the room and Magnus sneaked back in. He grabbed his pipe and held his hand out. Alec pulled his lighter out and passed it to Magnus. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it when Magnus gave him back the lighter. After a few puffs Magnus spoke. "How was it?"  
>Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I guess. She wanted me to know that I shouldn't feel guilty and that she wasn't attracted to women."<br>Magnus began to cough and sputter and Alec smacked him a couple times on his back. "Why would she tell you that?"  
>"She thought I thought she was."<br>"I always took her as a powerful woman who didn't give a damn who was in her bed. Or that she even had someone."  
>"She should make the household entertaining."<br>Magnus smiled. "I planned on that."

Alec pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and stared at it. "You know, Lily told me. About how you almost didn't want to go through with it."

Magnus stared at the ceiling. "She did, huh."

"I know you told me a part of it, but she told me the rest. It was wrong of you to not tell me sooner. You could have trusted me."

Magnus looked at him with weary eyes. "I know. I should have, but I didn't want to run the risk of losing you."

"You almost did."

"And I regret it now."  
>Alec put his cigarette out and tried to leave. "I have work to do now. I'll see you later."<br>Magnus grabbed his arm and turned him around. "No kiss?"  
>Alec laughed silently and gave him a quick peck across the lips. "That's all you get for now. I have to work."<br>Magnus rolled his eyes. "You boys never do anything. I swear I pay you to fill the kitchen with smoke."  
>Alec shook his head and left.<br>-o-O-o-  
>It had started when Jace sat down at the piano. He plunked at a few keys before laying all his fingers on the keys and letting them glide over the ivories. The tune was light and cheery, causing Henry to take Charlotte's hand and pull her into a dance. The staff laughed and began to clap along to the beat as the older couple danced. Will held out a hand to Clary and she accepted. "Hey, that's my girl," protested Jace.<br>Will laughed as they danced past the piano. "I'll return her, don't worry."  
>Jem politely offered Helen a hand and they joined the others. Alec, Sebastian, Sophie and Aline joined in as well, making the happy laughter even louder. Jace began a different song, that was peppier and Will let go of Clary. He bowed to her with an impish grin on his face and he joined Jace at the piano. He leaned against it and began to sing:<br>_I know a lass with fiery red hair  
>Who fancies the boy all golden and fair<br>The two used to fight  
>But now late at night<br>I hear them f-"_  
>Jace angrily slammed his fingers, making a loud crashing sound. "Enough!"<br>Will laughed and lightly punched Jace in the shoulder. "Lighten up."  
>Everyone awkwardly held back their laughter, except for Jem and Alec, who were barely holding back their laughter with their hands. Clary looked mortified and had turned red.<br>Jace grinned and began to play again, only this time he sang:  
><em>I know a boy with eyes like the sky<br>Who likes to fancy himself a humorous guy  
>By the end of this song<br>He'll learn he was wrong  
>And wish that he could go die<em>

_For he doesn't have much class  
>At pubs he always has a glass<br>Once in a drunken feat  
>He thought it'd be neat<br>To get a Welsh dragon tattooed on his-"  
><em> Will punched Jace in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Jace was still getting strangled laughter out and the rest of the staff had started to laugh too.  
>"You shouldn't...talk like that...in front of ladies," sputtered Jem.<br>Jace looked over at Isabelle, who was laughing so hard she was crying. Clary had turned red in the face. Cecily was roaring with laughter. Sophie, Aline, Helen and Charlotte were more reserved, but still chuckling. "I don't think they mind at all."  
>Jem's laughter was bright and playfully, but turned into harsh coughing and retching noises. The boys rushed over to him, but Jem tried to keep them at bay with his hand. "James, let me help," pleaded Will sternly.<br>"No...I'm fine," Jem protested between coughs.  
>Alec threw one of his arms over his shoulder and Will grabbed the other one. "Jace, call the doctor."<br>Jem tried to say something, but he coughed again. This time getting the blood on his shirt since the boys had his arms around their necks.  
>Will shook his head. "I don't care James. You are getting help."<p>

**A/N: I'm mad at Jem, but this is what Will is for. Thank you for reading! **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for the review! You all showed so much concern for Jem, hopefully this will make you feel better. In other news I started a new Malec story called Cover Me in Makeup. Check it out if you're in a particularly Malec mood. *shameless plug over* I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare's characters **

Chapter 18  
>"He's going to have these attacks on and off. My only recommendation is that he doesn't over exert himself. I'd give him bed rest for the next two weeks and then see how he gets along," advised Hodge.<br>"Thanks. Now how do we get him to follow your orders," asked Will.  
>Hodge began to pack up various medical instruments. "Have someone watch over him. Good day."<br>He left and Will sunk down into his bed across from Jem's. "Oh Jem, how could I let you get this bad..."

"I saw Dr. Hodge leave the Manor. Was someone hurt," asked Tessa as Cecily braided her hair.  
>"Carstairs took ill, my lady," answered Cecily as she tied the ribbon holding Tessa's hair together in a knot.<br>Tessa's hands flew up to the jade pendant that sat in the hollow of her neck. "Is he all right?"  
>"He'll be fine, Lady Theresa. My brother is taking good care of him."<br>Tessa pushed herself away from her vanity and sat up. "You can leave now, Cecily."  
>She nodded and left the room. Tessa waited a few minutes before slinking out of her room and she headed for the upstairs. She approached Will and Jem's and she heard coughing and hacking. She opened the door and saw Jem, shirtless, coughing while Will kept him propped up.<br>Tessa covered her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."  
>"Tessa...," said Jem between coughs, "it's all right. Just a little tickle."<br>Will frowned and grabbed a wash cloth to wash the blood off of Jem's hands and chest. "And I'm a Lord. James, your condition is serious."  
>Jem slammed his fists on to his bed. "Damn my condition!" He began to start coughing again.<br>Tessa grabbed the wash cloth from Will's hand and sat down on the bed beside Jem. "I'll watch him, William. You need to sleep or you won't be able to work tomorrow."  
>"I could never let a Lady do something that was below her."<br>Tessa glared at Will. "Jem is my fiancé. No matter what I do for him, it will never be below me." She turned her back on Will and she heard his bed creak as he laid down.  
>Jem smiled weakly. "You don't have to do this."<br>Tessa grabbed one of his hands. "I want to," she placed a kiss on his cheek, "and you're going to get better."

"Did you hear Lady Theresa has been up in Will and Jem's room all night taking care of them," asked Isabelle as she leafed through a paper.  
>"I heard some shouting," replied Jace.<br>Will sat his tea down. "She was being stubborn."  
>"It's very kind of her," added Alec.<br>Helen came over to the table with a tray in her hands. "Cecily, take this up to Lady Theresa and Jem. And tell him we're all praying for him."  
>Cecily took the tray. "Sure, Helen."<br>Magnus's bell rang and Alec left the kitchen.

"Tessa's doing what," asked Magnus confused.  
>Alec brushed some excess cat hair from his jacket. "She's helping Jem."<br>"Why would she do that?"  
>Alec stopped brushing and pondered if he should tell him the truth. "I don't know if I'm at liberty to say this, but they're engaged."<br>"My little cousin is engaged and you didn't tell me!?"  
>"Since they didn't bother to tell any of us, it shouldn't be a surprise that I wouldn't tell you when I knew."<br>Magnus sighed. "Do they love each other?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then I give them my blessing."  
>Alec put the brush up. "I can never tell them, or that would reveal that I told you."<br>"The tragedy of the secret keeper. Bound to withhold what others desire."  
>"Why are you so poetic this morning?"<br>"Star crossed love makes me that way."  
>"You weren't that way with us."<br>"I was when you weren't in the room," Magnus bent over and picked up Chairman Meow and held him at arms length, "Oh Chairman, my Alexander cannot be with me, yet I know in my heart he should. My heart aches when he is not within my reach. My-"  
>"I get the point," said Alec with a smile.<br>Magnus gave him a peck on the cheek. "And don't you forget it."

Jem was asleep when Cecily came in. Tessa looked up walked over to the door.  
>Cecily held out the tray. "This is for you and Jem."<br>Tessa nodded. "Thank you, Cecily."  
>She left and Tessa carried the tray over and sat it down. Jem moaned in his sleep and Tessa grabbed his hand. "It'll be okay, Jem."<br>Tessa couldn't tell if he was getting better or worse. She had a feeling this was a reoccurring ordeal, especially since Jem referred to it last night as his 'condition'. Or she could be wrong and this illness had just been lasting for a few weeks. Jem stirred and his eyelids flutter open. "Good morning, Jem."  
>He froze. "Tessa, what are you doing here?"<br>She frowned. "Don't you remember? I came in last night."  
>Jem let his head fall into his hands. "I don't want you to see me like this."<br>Tessa rested a hand on his shoulder. "Jem, it's fine. The doctor said that all you need is some bed rest and you'll be fine."  
>Jem laughed bitterly. "Bed rest won't solve this, Tessa. I've had these attacks for years. I'm not getting any better. We shouldn't get married. Will was right, it's not fair to chain you to a dying man."<br>"James Carstairs, you could not be farther from the truth. If you die-"  
>"When I die."<br>Tessa sighed. "When you die, I'd rather it be after a long life spent with me than a lonely one. And regardless of what you say I think you are going to live a long, happy life."  
>Jem smiled. "Thank you, Tessa."<br>She grabbed one of his hands and twinned her fingers with his. "In two weeks, when you're off bed rest, would you like to get married?"  
>Jem's grin widened. "I would in a heartbeat."<br>Tessa leaned forward and kissed him.

**A/N: Hopefully this assuaged anyone's worry of Jem. I never know what to do with Will, Jem and Tessa. I've read TID so many times to help keep them in character. **


End file.
